Life is Never Boring
by live0laugh0love0
Summary: Victor is dead.  Joy is safe.  But like always, life is never simple at the House of Anubis.  FABINA!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of when Victor is dead, Joy returns, and life will never be the same. FABINA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*3rd person POV*

Victor was dead.

Nina lay sobbing quietly and shaking. Fabian sat right next to her on the one person bed. They were both covered with her fluffy down comforter.

"Shh, Nina. It's alright. Calm down. Everything's going to be alright. He can't harm you. He's…gone" Fabian rocked her back and forth trying to use his voice to calm her down.

Fabian continued trying to calm Nina down and rubbed her back. He checked to see if Amber was still sleeping just 10 feet away. He laid down next to her, kissed her forehead, and soon could here her breathing change from sobs to a gentle sleep. As the minutes ticked by, Fabian soon found himself drifting off and thinking about what had occurred just hours ago.

*Fabian's POV*

It was midnight, our usual meeting time. Nina came downstairs in her sweats and blue hoodie that matched her beautiful eyes. Her hair was draped over her shoulders ever so perfectly. Like always, her messenger bag was at her side filled with all our clues from around the old Anubis house.

*Nina's POV*

Fabian met me at the bottom of the stairs and when he saw me, he blushed. I loved the red color that his cheeks got when he saw me…

We made our way to the fake oven and I unlocked it with my locket from Sarah. We climbed through and made our way down to the very chilling cellar.

We knew what we had come for. The elixir and whatever else had been seen sitting at the table that looked like it belonged in the Chemistry lab at school. As we walked up to the table I stopped.

*Fabian's POV*

Nina stopped.

"Nina what's wrong?" She's was studying a piece of paper that was covered from top to bottom, front and back. "Nina what is-"

She stopped me. "It's all of our name's, even Trudy's, with hundreds of codes following them. Then there's a date at the very end of each name." Nina looked at the yellowed paper as if trying to decode a secret message. I loved that about her. Not just that, I loved everything about her. If only she felt the same way…

*Nina's POV*

As I was trying to decode the numbers, I caught Fabian staring at me. He was so sweet. I loved him. That was one thing he didn't know about me... I flipped my hair over my shoulders, turning my attention back to the paper.

As we were trying to figure out what they could mean, we heard someone upstairs. That could only mean one thing. Victor.

**First story. Tell me what you think! More chapters coming soon.**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**What happens next? Read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

"It's Victor!"

"Fabian, help me put these in the vile!"

As we started putting the mysterious liquids in the one vile, Victor started walking down the stairs. Nina but the bottle back, laid the paper down where it was before, and we both hid. I was in the cabinet, while she was behind the mannequin that held the scary looking black cape.

Victor looked around and then drank the entire contents of the mixture in the vile. As he finished the last drop, I watched in utter fear as the mannequin fell over exposing Nina's hiding place.

"You silly girl." Victor said as he pulled a gun from his coat pocket.

*Nina's POV*

I could feel my heart start beating like a racehorse. I was going to die. I wasn't scared of dying. What I was scared about was not getting to tell Fabian how I truly felt about him.

I started crying and begging Victor to stop. "Please Victor! I'll do anything! Stop! Oh my goodness! Please!"

I knew that there was no changing his mind. I was as well as dead.

*Fabian's POV*

I could see the fear in Nina's eyes. I wanted to go and help her, but I was in such shock that I couldn't move.

Nina screamed. "Please Victor! I'll do anything! Stop! Oh my goodness! Please!"

Just as Victor was about to pull the trigger, I heard the most horrid sound I had ever heard. It was like a child screaming after a nightmare, but magnified to an ear piercing decibel. Victor dropped to his knees and finally, with one last grunt, toppled to the floor.

I ran to Nina and guided her body up the stairs and through the little door.

"Fabian…... Fabian….. Fabian..." She kept repeating my name every few seconds. Her eyes were huge and in a stare.

"It's alright, Nina. I'm here." I walked her up the stairs and to her room. As soon as she hit the sheets she started sobbing uncontrollably. I rubbed her back, and she knew she was safe in my arms.

*3rd person POV*

That was just three hours prior, and after reviewing the whole incident in his head, Fabian jolted awake. Not realizing where he was, he soon felt Nina's warm breathe on his neck. He hugged her closer and looked at the clock. 3:02. It was going to be an interesting few days.

*Nina's POV*

I woke up my body aching. This I knew meant I hadn't moved an inch all night. I could tell by the light coming through the window that it was about 5 in the morning. Amber was still sleeping, and the house was quiet. I went to turn over, and realized that Fabian was sound asleep right next to me. My head was lying on his chest and our hands were locked together. He looked so perfect and he smelled like cinnamon.

My memory of the night before crept into my mind. I shook my head to erase the horrible images. Fabian stirred.

He opened his eyes and saw me starring at him. "Morning."

I leaned in closer to him. He made everything feel okay even though it wasn't. Fabian started to stroke my head making me sleepy. I knew though that this was no time to rest.

"Fabian." My voice was raspy.

"Yes Nina?"

"What are we going to do?" I started to tear up, and he knew it.

"Shh, it's alright." He cooed. "We'll figure it out."

He sounded so confident about what was happening.

"Nina, there's something I have to tell you. I lo-"

Just as he went to say something else, Amber started to wake up. Fabian jumped out of my bed due to the fact that we weren't together…yet. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes."

Then he was gone.

*Amber's POV*

I woke up to someone running out of our room. I sat up in my pink night shirt and looked at Nina who was already awake.

"Who just left our room?"

Nina finally realized I was awake. "Amber! Oh hey. It was just Fabian. He, he came to...give me a research book." Nina sounded nervous.

"Oh. Which book?" I interrogated while getting up to stretch.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. It was on Anubis, but…um I was still sleeping when he put in my bag, so I'm not really sure."

Nina was lying. I could tell because I was her best friend. I thought to myself WWVBD? She would leave the situation alone, and walk away. I put on my house shoes and went to find Mick.

When I walked downstairs, Mick was already eating scrambled eggs with toast. Mick _loves_to eat. I would know that because I'm his girlfriend. I flipped my hair and walked over to him.

"Morning Boo."

"Morning Ams." He said through a mouth full of eggs.

"Okay, so you won't believe what I've discovered! I think that Nina and Fabian are in a secret relationship! They are too cute! You can't say anything. I want them to announce it to everyone!"

Mick looked at me puzzlingly after hearing everything about our roommates. "Alright Babes. I won't say anything."

We sat there for about 15 minutes until Mick got up.

"I'm going for a run. See you soon." He kissed my forehead and left.

After Mick left, I got bored being downstairs so I ran up the steps to talk to Nina. When I opened the door, Fabian was sitting on the bed and I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

* * *

**What has Amber seen? Reviews please! New chapter soon.**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

***Fabian's POV***

After I left Nina's room, I had 20 minutes to get a shower, scarf down an orange, and then work up the courage to tell her how I felt. I knew she needed me. The next few days were going to be very difficult. Victor was dead, and we were half responsible. I was coming up with plans about Victor and how to tell Nina I loved her when I found myself in front of her door. I knocked quietly and walked in.

Nina turned over in her bed, and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey. I was wondering when you were coming back."

'Hey Nina." I was nervous. I decided that I was going to come right out and say it.

"Nina. I know we've only known each other for a month, but I like you. No, I love you. Ever since I first saw you. And now that you know, I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?" Oh gosh. I couldn't believe I had just said that. I could tell I blushed.

Nina looked at me and smiled her most beautiful smile. "I'd want nothing more. I love you Fabian."

I leaned and kissed her passionately. My hands were around her waist, and I felt her hands tangled in my hair. We pulled back, smiled and leaned back in.

Just as we started kissing once more, Amber busted in the room with a shocked look on her face. We had some explaining to do.

***Nina's POV***

Fabian kissed me! I was so excited! Except for the fact that there was a dead man in the cellar, and Amber just caught us kissing.

"OMGdoubleHKP! I knew you two were something! This is great! I can't wait to tell everyone! I'll leave you two love birds alone!" Amber raced out the door to go tell everyone about me and Fabian. I was about to go stop her, but Fabian pulled me back.

"No no, let her." He had an extra sparkle in his eyes and his cheeks were bright red.

"We have bigger issues to deal with. Like Victor."

Fabian nodded and held my hand. "We could pretend like it never happened, or."

He stopped.

"What?"

"This one's a bit more risky. We could go back down into the cellar, seal the door and window from the inside, and make it look like Victor killed himself. No one knows about the secret door, so we would be home free."

"I'm never going back down into the cellar again!" My voice was higher and I started to get upset. Fabian started talking again.

"You don't have to! You don't have to. If we decide to do that, I'll go by myself. You will never have to go down there again." Fabian said this with such passion towards me. I was so glad that he was mine.

"Okay. I don't think any of us should go back down there. I don't want to think about it again. Victor drank that mixture, and just dropped dead. Maybe it will still look like he killed himself. That way, nothing leads back to us."

Fabian nodded. "Alright. Then it's settled. We will never set foot in the cellar again."

Just as he said this, I got a text from Amber.

_HEY NINA! Bon fire tonight for you and Fabian 3 Right outside of campus near the woods. 7:30. Don't be late!_

_Amber_

I showed the text to Fabian. We were in for a long night.

***Mick's POV* **

After I left Amber, I started on my normal route around the campus. I went past the school building, around the gym, and then right next to the tree line on the edge of campus. As I was about to turn around to go back to the house, I heard something coming from the abandoned boarding house. After it caught on fire, they moved all the students to different houses and now no one even bothered cutting the grass around the property.

I was about to keep running thinking it was just an animal trapped inside, I heard what sounded like a person moaning. I hurriedly opened the rusted door and watched as something crawled out from the dark corner. I screamed and ran back to Anubis house not wanting to find out what or who it was.

"Hey boo! How was your run? Okay. So I'm planning a bon fire tonight for Fabian and Ni- what's wrong boo? You look like you've just seen a ghost.." Amber held my sweaty arm with a look of concern on her face.

"Na- nothing's wrong Babes. Just thought I saw something out by the abandoned boarding house. No big deal. Well I have to go take a shower. Catch you later." I ended the conversation wanting to completely forget about the whole ordeal.

Amber looked confused but nodded her head. She said something else, but I was already down the hall thinking about what or who could have been in the old boarding house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry for all the POV changes. ALready had chapters written and didn't want to change them. Less in the future. This is right before the bon fire. Sorry to cut it off, but it was in a really weird place. Bon fire in next chapter.**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

After the days events, Amber was going through my closet trying to find me something to wear to me and Fabian's party. I wasn't thinking about clothes though. I was thinking about Victor.

I kept thinking I heard him walking up the steps or calling me and Fabian because he knew what we had done.

I wish Fabian were here with me right now. I was usually pretty brave, but not right now I wasn't. I was terrified, so I decided to text him.

_Fabe, I need you._

_Nina_

As soon as I sent the text on my brand new I phone 4, Fabian was at my door in 20 seconds flat.

"Nina, it's Fabian. Open up." He sounded concerned.

Before I let him in, I opened the door a crack.

"Be calm."

He nodded and entered the room. We sat on my bed and I leaned against his side. Our fingers were tangled together.

Since Amber was in the room, I had to whisper. "I keep thinking about him."

"I know, so do I." He looked straight into my eyes and kissed me on the forehead.

Amber, totally oblivious to what was going on, like always, turned around.

"Fabian! You can't be in here! I'm putting Nina's outfit together for the bon fire! OUT!" Amber pushed him out the door as fast as her little arms could move.

"Text me!" I shouted after him.

"Okay, you two are really cute, but we can't have him seeing your outfit before the party. That's like totally against the rules!"

"Rules? Amber, we aren't getting married!" I laughed at how seriously she was taking this.

"I know. I know. But I like surprises!" She flipped her hair and went back to my wardrobe.

My phone buzzed.

_ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE_

I opened the message seeing it was from Fabian.

_Hey. You alright? =)_

I replied.

_Yeah except for the fact that Amber just destroyed my closet. =)_

_Haha. Try to hack it. Love you._

_Love you too.=)_

After I sent the last text, Amber had an array of outfits spread out across her pink comforter.

"Okay, Nina. You pick." She said stepping back with such pride in her many, _many_ outfits.

There were so many different choices from completely different ends of the spectrum. Some things I didn't even realize I owned.

"I don't really know. Amber, you pick. You _are_ the expert."

"I am aren't I?" She flipped her hair yet again. "You should weaaarrrr…" She looked at my choices. "This one!"

It was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. A pink A&F long sleeve tee with my favorite lavender, pink, and gold scarf. And to finish it off, my caramel colored, fur lined boots.

"Nice choice Amber."

"Thank you. It's a gift." Amber had her nose in the air then went to find herself an outfit.

*Amber's POV*

I gave Nina her outfit and went to my closet. Before I turned around, Nina was in her gorgeous get-up and running out the door.

"Young love," I said to myself. "So cute." I sighed and went back to my closet.

*Fabian's POV*

Amber kicked me out of the room, so I texted Nina as I was informed before being shunned. As I left to go to my room, I could have sworn I heard Victor coming through the door. I turned around to see that it was only Mick making his way out of the washroom. Everything was going to be creepy until they found his body…

I shook the thoughts out of my head now focusing on Amber giving Mick orders about the party.

"Boo, can you get the lawn chairs since you are the strongest here?" I rolled my eyes while she continued. "Oh, and can you gather some old newspaper, and get a lighter, and oh Boo, you'll have to ask Trudy about the marshmallows, and.."

I stopped listening after that. It was already 6:30, so I decided to get ready and then help set up. I pulled on a white t-shirt, leather jacket, light wash jeans, and my white sneakers. Nina hated when I called them sneakers. She said it was too "British". I smiled thinking about Nina. By that time, it was time to go to the party.

I ran into Patricia on my way out the door.

"Hey Fabian. Have you seen Victor?" Patricia questioned me.

"UM.." I was nervous, so I picked the simplest answer. "No."

Luckily, Nina was walking down the stairs to the conversation, and wow did she look beautiful.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review. I'd love to know what you thought. Bon fire in next chapter! Thanks.

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Bon fire time... It's not my best, but i liked it! REVIEW...PLEASE?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Patricia's POV*

After I asked Fabian about Victor, he got all weird and I knew he was up to something. I decided to let it go, because things were already too strange. I didn't anything else happening around here. Just then, Nina started walking down the steps, and Fabian looked like he was seeing an angel float down the staircase.

"Wow. You look...beautiful." Fabian blushed and took Nina's hand.

"Why thank you. You don't look bad yourself." Nina grabbed his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey Patricia. Want to walk over with us?"

"Sure. Let me get Jerome."

"Her and Jerome? I had no idea!" I heard Nina ask Fabian when I walked down the hall.

"Yeah they're usually on and off dating all the time." I could tell Fabian had a smile on his face by the way he explained Jerome and I.

I knocked on his door. "Jerome, are you ready?"

"Coming!" Jerome opened the door and put his arm around my shoulder. We met Nina and Fabian and Nina and walked out into the chilly fall air. We followed Amber's directions to a little camp fire like set up.

There were 5 lawn chairs of different sizes and shapes from all over campus. There was a small table that was overflowing with hot dogs, marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, and roasting sticks. In the middle of all of this, Mick already had a roaring fire going.

"Nice Mick!" Nina said excitedly.

Amber got up from her seat and proceeded to talk. "I, Amber Millington would like to formally welcome you to Nina and Fabian's congratulations party!" She finished by pulling Mick into the large wicker chair next to him. Everyone assumed that it meant to sit down.

*Nina's POV*

After Amber formally welcomed everyone to the party, I sat next to Fabian on a long plastic lawn chair with big fluffy cushions. Fabian pulled me into his arms and we snuggled under the blanket that Amber had left. We held hands, and played footsies. I smelled his "boy-ish" smell, and we giggled at each other from under the blanket. On our left were Mick and Amber who were laughing at a joke. Amber was playing with Mick's hair, while Mick just sat there enjoying the attention. Next to them was Mara who was sitting next to Alfie. They were having a conversation about some kind of prank that he would be pulling later that week. "Great." I thought. Then next to them were Jerome and Patricia who were making out under a blanket. Enough said.

Mara had brought her IPod as background noise, but when "Right Time" came on, I had to sing.

"Oh my gosh! This is my favorite song!"

Fabian got a huge smile on his face. "Really? Me too!"

We started singing, and our voices matched perfectly.

_watcha scared of  
after holdin' back again  
look in the mirror  
i can't make it clearer  
the world at your feet  
close your eyes count to 10  
take a breath and jump in  
its better at the deep end  
and it don't matter if you  
sink or swim  
just do your thing_

if your waiting for the  
right time right place  
you'll wait forever  
lets fly  
lets rock the waves together  
you can do anything you wanna do

can't you see that its the  
right time right place  
its now or never  
shoot for the stars  
well live for ever  
don't let it slip through your hands  
coz baby its the right time now

the winds in your hair  
feel the sun on your face  
put your foot to the floor  
baby kick it up some more  
take a chance roll the dice  
play it safe  
surface grace  
the leaves in your face  
lets go a little crazy  
And it don't matter if  
You lose or win  
Just do your thing

if your waiting for the  
right time right place  
you'll wait forever  
lets fly  
lets rock the waves together  
you can do anything you wanna do

can't you see that its the  
right time right place  
its now or never  
shoot for the stars  
well live for ever  
don't let it slip through your hands  
coz baby its the right time now

and it don't matter if you  
sink or swim  
just do your thing

if your waiting for the  
right time right place  
you'll wait forever  
lets fly  
lets rock the waves together  
you can do anything you wanna do

can't you see that its the  
right time right place  
its now or never  
shoot for the stars  
well live for ever  
don't let it slip through your hands  
coz baby its the right time now

After the song was over, Fabian kissed me. "That was amazing, Nina."

I just smiled at him.

*Fabian's POV*

Nina sang like no one I had ever heard. This had to be one of the most perfect nights of my life.

Jerome spoke up. "That was really good guys."

"We had no idea you sang!" Mara sounded surprised. Alfie shoved another s'more into his mouth, and Mick and Amber were in there own little world playing with each other's fingers.

"It never came up soo..." I just trailed of thinking everyone would leave it at that

We sat in silence for another hour letting the music and fire do the talking. When everyone started to get cozy and drift off a bit, Jerome sat up. "What the hell is that?"

Nina jumped out of my arms and looked at what he was pointing at. There just 200 feet away was a figure walking towards us. The girls all stood behind the us and Nina whispered something in my ear.

"Fabian. Is that him?" Her voice was filled with concern.

I sqeezed her hand. "I sure hope not."

* * *

**Who could it be? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter!**

**Tell me what you thought! **

** I want alot of reviews for this chapter so i'll be motivated to keep writing. **

**Please review! New chapters soon!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Who is this mysterious person?**

**Victor come back to life? Or someone… else?**

**Read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

*Jerome's POV*

I sat up in the uncomfortable lawn chair to try and make myself more comfortable. Patricia was sleeping, and everyone else was dozing off. The fire was dying down, and just as I was about to lay back down, I noticed something, or someone standing just 200 feet from our set-up.

"What the hell is that?" My voice woke everyone up.

The gang jumped up and looked sleepily at the direction I was pointing. Amber screamed, and all the girls stood behind me, Alfie, Mick, and Fabian. I heard Nina whisper something to Fabian, but I couldn't make out what she said.

We stood there not sure exactly what to do. The thing started walking towards us and everyone tensed up. The figure got closer and closer until I yelled at it.

"Who are you?"

The figure jumped back but then spoke up. "It's me. Joy." Joy finished her sentence and walked into the fire light exposing her identity.

Patricia nearly lost her mind. "JOY! Oh my God I thought you were dead! I'm so happy to see you. Oh my God, Joy! I missed you so much!" She had tears running down her face.

Everyone else hovered around the very thin looking, shower needing Joy asking her where she had been. Nina stood a few feet back standing on her tip toes to examine the "show".

"Victor had me locked in the old boarding house." Joy mumbled through Patricia's hug.

"Wait! You're the one I saw coming out of the corner when I opened the door?" Mick looked like her had just solved an ancient riddle.

Joy nodded.

Patricia let go. "I knew he had something to do with it! Come on. Let's get you back to the house."

Mick quickly put out the fire, and we all walked as fast as we could back to Anubis house. When we opened the door, Patricia screamed for Trudy.

"Trudy! Come quick!"

"What is it dear-. Joy. What in the world. I thought you went home with your parents?"

Mara explained everything that just happened. Joy went to sit on the couch, and Trudy gave her a sandwich with a glass of milk. As she went out of sight, Mrs. Andrews and Mr. Sweet came from where the cellar door was located.

"Hello everyone. We just came to discuss something with Victor. He will be leaving late tomorrow night, and doesn't want anyone staying up to say their goodbyes. He will not be back. Have a nice evening." With that, they walked out quickly. Everyone looked confused, but Fabian and Nina gave each other a look like they knew what was going on. Trudy didn't say anything, just left the room.

I took Patricia's hand and gave her a goodnight kiss. Mick and Mara did there usual thing. Fabian and Nina were kissing and holding hands. While Alfie and Mara were standing awkwardly around the edges. As everyone started to break up and go to different parts of the house, Joy spoke up.

"Fabian?"

Fabian walked in.

"How's my Fabie Bear? I missed you." Joy kissed him on the cheek.

Nina looked like she was about to pass out.

*Fabian's POV*

OH MY GOD.

I took a quick glance at Nina who looked like she was going to fall over. Then I turned my attention back to Joy.

"Um… I'm okay. But Joy… I _kinda_ have a…. girlfriend."

"Yeah. Me silly." Joy said as though she hadn't just been locked up 20 minutes prior.

"Actually Joy, I'm dating Nina." I said pointing to a very pale Nina.

If looks could kill, Joy would have just murdered my girlfriend.

**What will happen next?**

**Wait and see in the next chapter!**

**Please, please, please review!**

**It makes me smile! =)**

**xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I think this is a pretty good one. New chapters soon. Running behind on writing, so sorry in advance if there are aren't new chapters everyday. Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

I looked at Joy. "Sorry." I walked back over to Nina who took a half step away from me. I was confused, but just guessed that she was still in shock.

"And then it gets interesting." Alfie and Jerome were enjoying this.

"Fine! Whatever. I'm calling my parents to come get me!" Joy was out of the room, and I was left to face everyone including Nina. She looked confused, hurt, and mostly beautiful all at the same time.

"Nina I-"

"Save it, Fabian." Nina rushed out of the room, ran up the steps, and slammed her door.

"So I'm guessing that party was a waste then?" Amber still had her arm around Mick's waste. I ignored her and decided to go talk to Nina. On my way out of the room, I heard Joy on the phone.

"Yeah, I met the new girl. No, she won't be a problem. She'll be gone, and everyone will forget all about her. Mark my words. Fabian will be mine." Joy then realized I was there. She quickly whipped her un-brushed hair back to the phone. "Yes mom, pick me up as soon as possible please." She faked a sniff.

"Joy. Who on earth were you just talking to? If you even think about touching Nina, or anyone in this house for that matter, I will personally make sure that Mr. Sweet knows exactly what you just said to your "mom". Or whoever the hell it was. I love Nina, and you and me were done long before you disappeared, so drop it!"

I had drawn a crowd but quickly ran out of the room to go see if Nina was alright. I opened the door, and she was sitting on the bed not facing me.

"I heard what you said. Thanks." Nina turned around and gave me a half smile. "I'm sorry I overreacted. Forgive me?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too Fabes."

I kissed Nina and we laid on the bed for an hour before we heard someone at the door. Joy walked in, and I instantly shot up. "What do you want Joy?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell my boyfriend goodnight. I'll be staying the night… for 3 weeks. My parents can't get me home until then, so you're stuck with little old me." She had an evil smirk on her face, batted her eyelashes, and waved at us.

Nina spoke. "Umm, I don't know who you think you are, but Fabian is my boyfriend. NOT yours. I heard what he said to you so don't play dumb."

"Joy, I think it would be best if you left now." I gave her a pat on the arm and told Amber to hurry up in the bathroom so we could lock the door keeping Joy from entering.

*Nina's POV*

After Amber came out of the bathroom, Fabian locked the door and sat on my bed putting his back against the wall. I turned my iPod on, and Fabian spoke.

"If there's one thing I know about Joy, it's that she'll do anything to get what she wants. We'll just have to wait out the next three weeks. Everything will be fine."

I nodded and he took my hand. Amber spoke up.

"Fabian, I've never been afraid of Joy before, but now I am…Do you think you or Mick could stay in here every night till she leaves?"

"Sure Amber." Fabian nodded with a half laugh to lighten the mood. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. He looked at Amber, then squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead.

We sat and talked for another hour or so before Amber and Fabian fell asleep. I watched Fabian as he slept. His cheeks were red as always. One of my favorite things about him, may I add. His lips were in a half smile. I wondered if he was having a good dream. I smiled to myself. His soft brown hair was messy on top of his head. His chest moved up and down, while he breathed easily. After a few minutes, I started to fall asleep. I thought about Joy, but I was safe in Fabian's arms.

*Amber's POV*

In the middle of the night, I woke up to see Fabian leaving the room. "Fabian! Where are you going? What if Joy comes?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!" Fabian raced out of the door like he'd been holding it for hours. I turned back over and closed my eyes. I must have nodded off, because I woke up to Nina screaming. I ran over to her bed and shook her awake.

"Nina! Wake up!"

She basically leapt out of her skin. She was sweating, and her skin was very pale. Just as I was about to ask her what happen, Fabian ran into the room.

"Nina! What happened?" Fabian sat next to her holding her hand while she explained her dream.

"It was Joy. She was trying to get rid of me." Nina's breathing was heavy like she had just finished a race.

_NINA'S NIGHTMARE_

_I was in my bed when I heard someone knock on the door. The person came in, but it was dark and I couldn't see who it was. I thought it was Fabian, so I told them to sit down. I turned on my lamp, and to my utter surprise, it was Joy. She told me that it was time to go. She pulled out a syringe of some sort, and attempted to stab me in the arm. Before the needle hit my skin, I grabber her hand, and punched her in the face with my other hand. Joy went to retaliate, but I started screaming and she got up and ran away. That's when Amber was on my bed shaking me._

We listened to Nina finish. She was shaking lightly. "It felt so real. Like Joy was actually in the room. It was really scary."

Fabian gave her a light hug, and I patted her knee. I was looking around the room, not really sure what to do next when I caught a glimpse of Nina's hand. "Nina. Your hand is bleeding. It's like your hand was…" I stopped. "In a fist. Punching somebody."

We all gasped. Wanting to get out of the room, I looked at the clock on my nightstand. Luckily it said 5:45 so it was an appropriate time to get up and out of the room.

"Alright! Let's go!" I pulled Nina's arm and Fabian follower closing the door behind us.

*Fabian's POV*

After we left Nina and Amber's room, we made our way down to the common room where we sat and watched the early morning television that used to be on when people were actually awake.

"I'm going to get some water. You want anything?"

The girls shook their heads, and I made my way into the late 1800 style kitchen. Joy was standing by the freezer. By the looks of it, she had just put back an ice pack. What happened next, I will never forget. When Joy turned around she looked peeved. Not only that, but she had the worst black eye I had ever seen.

* * *

**What will happen next?**

**Wait and see in chapter 8!**

**Review if you're a Steeler's Fan!**

**Here we go steeler's!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Sorry this part is so long. it might be a little boring because it's in one place, bt i wanted a few chapters of drama free, so here's one! More in town in the next chapter.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews!**

* * *

*Amber's POV*

As we got closer to town, Nina spoke up.

"I don't want to think about anything today. Not Joy, not Victor. Let's just try and have a good time, and forget about all the drama. We left that at the house."

Fabian nodded.

"Yeah we also left Mick at the house."

Fabian gave me a look. "I'm going to text him as soon as we get to the first shop. I promise."

I smiled. "Okay!"

When we started seeing stores roll by through our windows, I saw my favorite little boutique. It was called "X's and O's", and there was a ton of pink. I shrieked, and Nina and Fabian jumped. "We _have_ to start here! Pull over please!"

The cab came to a halt so we could get out. Fabian paid the driver, and I pulled Nina to the door.

"Come on! Come on! Come ON!" I couldn't contain my excitement. I opened the door, and breathed in that new clothes and perfume smell. "This is my second home."

"It's very…pink." Nina had a look on her face that said _I'm excited, but I just ate some rotten eggs._

After I showed her that it wasn't all pink, she got a little more excited, and gave the racks of adorable clothes a try. I threw my bag at Fabian who was getting comfortable because he knew we would be in here for a while. I took Nina's bag from her and chucked it towards Fabian, and ran down the isle to find some new clothes. I turned around quickly, remembering that Mick was still at the house. "Text Mick, please!"

"Already on it." Fabian had his phone out, and told Mick where to meet us.

I was in my own little world. I was picturing where I could wear some of my outfits that I already had made up in my head from the various articles of clothing draped over my arm. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nina who also had a good amount of clothes.

"Ready to try on? My arm is about to fall off!" Nina gave me a look, and I nodded signaling her to make her way back to a dressing room.

We passes Fabian who was playing with zippers on our bags. When he heard us he looked up.

"Are you ready to go?" Fabian had a huge smile on his face thinking we were leaving just like that.

"No, silly. We still have to try on all these _beautiful _clothes!" I gave a laugh, and headed towards the dressing room.

"I'll go as fast as I can." Nina told Fabian, then she walked into a room and locked the door.

We both came out at the same time with our first ensembles.

"Nina! You look gorgeous! You absolutely have to get that one! Go show Fabian!"

Nina was wearing a soft pink loose fit button up shirt. It had white three flowers on the right chest that had pearls and jewels on them. It was so pretty, and not too much. She was also wearing a pair of light wash, ripped shorts (perfect for the beach, may I add.).

We walked out to model for Fabian, but all he was looking at was Nina. I mean don't get me wrong Nina had a really cute outfit on, but I was wearing a gorgeous hot pink, v-neck with sparkles all over it!

"Earth to Fabian! Look at my outfit!"

"Yeah yeah, Amber you look nice. Nina you have to get that it is so pretty!" Fabian said this then blushed and Nina nodded her head. I just rolled my eyes hoping that Mick would arrive soon.

We made our way back to our dressing rooms and tried on another outfit. I put on a purple dress that had a sparkly sash, and huge gem that was placed on the left of the sash. Nina found something other than pink. It was a light green dress that came just above the knees. It was rufflie and completely adorable.

We walked out to show Fabian who had just put his phone away.

"Just talked to Mick. He said he had to finish someone homework, and then the cab was late so he'll be here in 20 minutes." He gave us a smile, mostly directed at Nina, when he saw what we were wearing. We did our model poses, and he nodded signaling that these were keepers.

We went through a few more things, and finally had our last outfits on to show Fabian. When we opened the doors to our dressing rooms, we both started laughing hysterically. Nina and I were wearing the exact same floral print romper with a brown leather belt. With the exception that Nina had the cutest brown fedora on.

"Come on twinny, let's go show Fabian." Nina and I linked arms, and walked out. Fabian just laughed as we did, but gave us eyes as if to say _are you almost done?_

"Amber, let's just buy one, and we can share." Nina looked at us in the mirror.

"Okay, but I'll pay for it, and you buy the fedora. We'll share!"

"Sounds like a plan." Nina went back to her dressing room to decide what she was going to buy. She came back with her regular clothes on, and showed us all her options.

We decided on the pick button down, the green dress, a dark blue tank top, and orange v-neck, and the fedora. After we looked at Nina's things, I went to get changed, and brought my stuff out. For me, we picked the hot pink v-neck, the purple dress, the romper, a yellow off-the-shoulder flow-ie top, and a new necklace.

We paid for our things, and made our way out into the fresh air.

Fabian screamed. "Freedom! Finally!"

"I take it Amber had you locked in there for a while?" Mick was walking towards us with a huge smile on his face.

"Mick! You made it! I can't wait to show you what I got!"

"That sounds great Ams. But why didn't you wait for me back at the house?"

Fabian spoke up so no one else had to. "Oh, you know. Just wanted to get out. Meter was running in the cab, so we just decided to go. Sorry, man."

Mick just nodded, and we started walking to the sporting goods store. Nina and Fabian were holding hands, and Mick and I were arm in arm while I described in detail what I bought at the boutique.

* * *

More in town next chapter! Then what will happen? Keep watching for a new chapter to find out!

Please review! Can we get 50 reviews? i think so! Thanks for your support!

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Thanks to everyone who reads my story. This chapter is the rest of the evening in town. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

While we walked down the street, I heard Amber tell Mick what she bought. He seemed to be hating every minute of it, like most guys would, but smiled and nodded like he was totally enjoying the conversation.

I turned my attention back to Fabian who was holding my hand. "I think we should sleep in the secret room in the attic tonight. For some reason, I think if we change rooms every night until she leaves, Joy might just leave us alone. I know it's a long shot, but it might work."

Fabian nodded. "I'm willing to try anything to get her to stay away from us. It's not just about you and me anymore. Amber is in the room with us, and Mick will probably be with us tonight too. Let's give your plan a try and see what happens." He smiled and we kissed until Amber did a little "oooooo". Fabian and I both blushed.

As if by magic, we were in front of the sporting goods store, and Mick and Fabian were like two kids in a candy store. Mick went for the footballs, baseball bats, and running shoes while Fabian pulled me over to the inflatable mattresses, and sleeping bags.

"If we're sleeping in the attic, we'll need a mattress."

"Good thinking Fabe." I grabbed the biggest inflatable mattress, we paid for it, and had it in a bag before Amber and Mick knew we were gone.

Amber looked bored being surrounded by all the sporting equipment. "What did you two buy?"

"It's a surprise! I know you love surprises!"

That seemed to brighten Amber's mood. "I do, I do, I do!"

Mick had his arms full of new equipment. Everything from a new baseball mitt to spikes for a cross country race, Mick was ready for anything. He paid for his "equipment room", and we left the store to see where else we could go to pass some time.

Fabian saw a book store, so we went through the doors, and made our way back to the history section, while Amber made a b-line towards the fashion magazines, and Mick went to the sports section.

Fabian and I found two great books about Egyptian mythology, which we decided to buy and study while we were in the attic tonight. Amber came back with at least 5 new magazines, and Mick had two hanging by his side. We paid yet again for our things, and made our way down the sidewalk.

After I dragged the three Brits into a few American stores, Amber found a shoe shop, so we had to stop there. Mick and Fabian huffed

"I'll hurry her up." I patted them on the arms, and went to find Amber.

"Hey Amber. Umm… I think maybe we should hurry it up. You know, we still have to go eat, and there's that movie at 4, and I think the guys want to go get ice cream afterwards, and." This was my big finish. "And we still have that surprise for back at the house."

Amber ran to the check out, bought the shoes she had on her feet, and basically sprinted to the door. The guys looked at me like I was a miracle worker. "I have my ways." I gave them a laugh.

When we met Amber outside, the sky had changed from a light blue to an orangey pink. My stomach growled, and I realized I hadn't eaten anything today. I felt light headed and Mick laughed not noticing my discomfort.

"So I guess we should go eat then." Mick had already picked a small diner on the corner, and when we walked in, it smelled heavenly. We quickly found a table and the waitress took our order. It consisted of chocolate malts, burgers, and fries. We made small talk while we waited for our food, and once it arrived, it was gone in a matter of minutes. The guys split the check, and we all left satisfied.

*Mick's POV*

After we left the diner, we let the girls pick the movie. Of course they picked "The Roommate", but we tolerated it anyway.

"Oh my gosh, Mick! I heard this movie is _super _scary! You'll have to protect me." Amber held on to my arm and batted her eye lashes.

"Alright babes. Will do. You want some candy?" We walked towards the counter, and Amber jumped up and down. I paid for the overpriced movie candy, and Fabian bought Nina sour gummy worms.

After that, we found our seats in the red velvet theater. The previews ran for at least twenty minutes, and just as we were getting sick of hearing about overdramatic cop chases, and unbelievable horse stories, the movie started and I put my arm around Amber. She snuggled into my side, and Fabian and Nina mirrored us.

The movie ran for an hour and a half. After the final credits rolled, we stretched from being in the same position the entire time.

"Who wants ice cream?" Fabian said as soon as we got out the door.

"Why don't we go home now?" I was exhausted, and they had even been here longer than me. I had no idea how they were still going. Unless they were hiding something…

Nina brought me out of my thoughts. "Sounds good! I really want chocolate!"

"Me too! Come on Boo! We can share a sundae. It will be so romantic."

We linked arms while Nina and Fabian led the way. I was trying to get them to hurry so we could just get back to the house, but they seemed to want to take their time. Eventually I called a cab without them knowing. It arrived just a few minutes later and Fabian spoke up.

"Way to ruin the fun Mick!" I could tell he was joking, but the tone in his voice said he was lying about something.

We piled into the cab just as it started to rain.

"Where to?" The cab driver turned around and asked us.

"Anubis House, please." Nina spoke up.

"Alright. Off we go."

Everyone was wired up on ice cream, but then the little pitter patter of the rain on the roof calmed the mood. Nina and Amber soon fell asleep, and Fabian told me about the surprise.

"We're sleeping in the attic tonight!" He tried to sound excited without being to loud.

"Why?" I was really confused especially because we weren't allowed in the attic. Victor would have a cow. Then I asked myself where Victor had been the past few days.

As if by magic, Fabian said. "Victor won't care. Remember he's leaving tonight? It will all be okay. It will be…fun." Fabian gave his half laugh, and turned back to the window ending the conversation.

A few minutes later, the cab pulled up to the house. We shook the girls awake, and I paid the driver.

"Thank you very much. Have a nice night." The man nodded, and I turned around to see Amber, Fabian, and Nina give each other a look. Something was going on, and I had no idea what to expect.

* * *

**What will happen during the night in the attic? **

**Chapter 10 coming soon! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me smile! =)**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**Night in the attic! (well half) Read on!**

**Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

When Mick turned around and looked at us, I knew he knew that we were keeping something from him. I looked at Fabian, and he motioned to the mattress he bought. I nodded.

"Okay Amber! Want to know the surprise?" I tried to sound as exciting as possible.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes! I've been dying to know!" Amber was clapping her hands and then gave me her full attention.

"We're sleeping in the…" I paused for dramatic affect. "ATTIC! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Amber's expression faded and she looked confused.

Fabian turned to see if Mick was watching. "Because we don't want Joy to bother us!" He said this in a half whisper with his head lowered.

"OHHHHH. I get it. Are we staying in the little room?"

"Yes. But you can't tell Mick why. Okay? Just say we wanted to try something new!" I thought that sounded really dumb, but it would work for Mick if we brought snacks.

"Okay, but if anything weird happens, I'm out!" Amber gave us her pouty face, but we just ignored her.

When Mick shouted for us, we realized he was already at the door oblivious to our conversation. When we got inside, we decided to stay in pairs.

"I'll go with Mick and get some snacks and water. Then we'll go to our room and get our things. We'll meet you at your room in 10 minutes. Then we'll use the bathroom because we can't leave at all tonight. Alright?

Amber and I nodded.

"Alright. Don't open your door for anyone but me or Mick. See you in a bit." He gave us the key to our room, and we sprinted up the stairs.

The door clicked open, and the scene was similar to the one in the morning with Amber running around like a crazy person finding "the perfect pajamas". On the other hand, I was calm, cool and collected. I slipped on some sweats, a baggy tee, took my makeup off, and brushed my hair. I gathered up all of my things I would need for the night (blankets, pillow, iPod, and my locket.) After I realized Amber wasn't going to be ready in time, I got her stuff together as well.

Fabian knocked on our door and I opened it. Mick walked in, and sat on the bed. "Fabian told me to stay down here while you set something up."

"I'll text you when you can come up. Lock the door behind you." He directed that comment to Amber which she gave a thumbs up to.

Fabian and I walked up the steps. "Why couldn't they come up now?"

"Mick doesn't know about the locket, so if he saw it open, we'd have a lot of explaining to do."

"Smart Fabian. But what about when we close the door?"

He gave me a kiss. "You know, that's why I love you. You are just so smart." He laughed, and I unlocked the panel. Fabian blew up the mattress, and I spread out the blankets and pillows and put my iPod on the table.

After that, Fabian texted them, and they were up in a matter of minutes. Mick dumped an armload of food onto the little old table. "It's really cool up here!" _He had no idea_.

I closed the door, and Mick jumped. "How'd you do that?"

"Umm, I just figured it out one day! Who wants a snack?" I changed the subject quickly.

We all ate a granola bar, and drank our waters, except Mick had double of everything. After that, we climbed under the covers and got comfy. From the days events, we all fell asleep very quickly.

Later that night, I thought I heard the door open, but thought nothing of it. The only way the door could be opened was with my locket, and I was the only one that had that. I turned over, and Fabian tightened his grip on my waist. I snuggled into his side and easily went back to sleep.

Only a few minutes later, I heard Amber screech. I jumped up, and Fabian sat up quickly. I looked over to where Mick and Amber had been sleeping, but they were gone, and the door to the secret room was wide open. Even better, my locket was no where to be seen. I heard Amber whimper again.

"Amber?"

I ran down the steps to see her laying at the bottom holding her ankle. Fabian and I ran towards her.

"Amber what happened?" I tried not to sound alarmed, so I decided to give her a hug.

"Where's Mick?" Fabian looked around seeing that he was obviously not on the steps.

"I-I thought I h-heard Mick calling m-me from down here. W-when I went t-to go see, h-he wasn't there. A-and someone p-pushed me." Amber said through terrified sobs.

"Shh. It's okay, but where the hell is Mick?"

"I d-don't know. Oh my gosh Nina. W-what if Joy got h-him?"

"It's okay Amber. Let's get you back in the room, and we'll go find Mick, and get you ice for your ankle." Fabian lifted her up, and took her back upstairs.

"Wait, Fabian. Where's my locket?"

"I have it, Nina." Luckily, Amber had it, and I used it to lock her in the room where she would be safe.

"Amber, don't let anyone in except me, Fabian, or Mick. We'll knock three times okay?" Amber nodded, and she shut the door.

Fabian and I made our way down the steps until he spoke up. "Did Joy push her?"

"Who else could it have been?"

"This has gotten _way _out of hand. It's still almost three weeks. We can't hide. She'll obviously find us."

"I know. I know. We just have to take it day by day. We'll figure it out." I finished and breathed out deeply. Fabian kissed my forehead.

As we went by the bathroom, Mick came out. "What are you guys doing down here? Where's Amber?"

"She's upstairs. Amber got up to look for you, and twisted her ankle. We're going to get her some ice. You can go ahead up."

Mick nodded and proceeded to go back up into the attic.

Fabian pulled out his phone and typed as fast as he could on his Blackberry.

_Amber, Mick is on his way up. Let him in. DO NOT tell him what actually happened. Just say you tripped looking for him. Fabian._

Fabian sent the message, and Amber sent him one back.

_Okay. Hurry!_

Responding to Amber's command, we started walking. Just as I was about to walk down the steps, Fabian pulled me back. Two men dressed in all black were leaving the house. They were carrying Victor's dead body.

* * *

**Oh boy! What happens next? Chapter 11 coming soon!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Pleaseeee review! It's so awesome when you do!**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! It's kinda long, but the next chapter is short!**

**Thanks for over 50 reviews! You guys rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**P.S. I might not have a chance to update tomorrow. I have homework, and plans, but i'll try! Enjoy!**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

We watched the men take Victor from behind the banister. With one last look, the men opened the door, and took Victor away… forever.

Nina and I ran down the steps as quiet as we could. When we got to the bottom, and started to enter the common room, we found something else. I pulled Nina back as we listened to Joy talk on her phone in the same voice she had used just last night.

"I tried, but Amber was coming so I had to think on my heels. Yes, I'll try get her. I know it's getting risky involving the others in the house, but it's the only way to get to the new girl. Don't worry, I have a plan. They won't know what hit them.

With that said, Joy hung up the phone and went to turn around. I pulled Nina around into the hallway. We ducked and watched as Joy ran up the steps. I listened to her footsteps going through the hallway. Her bedroom door opened, then closed quietly. Nina and I took this as a sign that we could move.

"She did push Amber! Fabian, what are we going to do?" Nina grabbed my arm.

"It's going to be okay. But we have to get back upstairs. I'll get the ice for Amber. You stay right here, and keep watch." I held Nina's shoulders.

We jumped from our hiding place and I grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer. We ran back upstairs, but Nina stopped me.

"Victor's gone…" A smile creeped onto her face.

"Okay. One problem solved. Another in the making." I grabbed Nina's arm, and we raced up the final attic stairs. Nina knocked on the door, and Mick opened it with the locket.

He looked ticked. "Why didn't you tell me about Joy?"

I shot a look at Amber. She just gave me a face like she just ate a lemon. Nina huffed.

"Mick, it's not that we wanted to keep secrets from you. It's just- "

Mick cut me off. "It's just what? What was it going to take before you told me? Some one getting killed? Amber told me everything. Joy pushed her down the steps." He gestured to Amber and then pointed at Nina. "And she tried to stick you with something! Who knows what was in that. I'm telling Trudy everything in the morning."

"Mick, you can't. We know it's dangerous, but we can't bring anyone else into this. No one will believe us, and someone else could get hurt. We just have to wait three more weeks, and Joy will be gone. I know that means taking extra precautions around the house, but we have to do it. It will pay off in the long run. Are you with us?"

The girls were silent the entire time. Mick looked around, and nodded slightly.

"Sibuna! Amber put her right hand over her eye, and Nina and I did the same. Mick looked confused, but didn't ask any further questions.

"Welcome to the club!" Nina gave him a half smile.

After we all calmed down, we settled back into our little room, Nina locked the door, and we settled into a light sleep.

The next morning I woke up not entirely sure where I was. Then I felt Nina stir, and remembered last night. I turned my head and saw that Amber and Mick were still sound asleep. Amber had the ice pack, which was now water and leaking onto the floor, still on her right ankle. Luckily, there was no swelling. I shivered and realized that it was really cold. I threw a blanket over top Nina and I and gave her a kiss. She was holding my hand, and had her locket around her neck tucked under her shirt.

Just then, I heard someone come up the steps. There was a muffled voice but I couldn't decode it through the heavy cement door. I was sure it was Joy, and I wasn't planning on opening the door by any means. Then after listening more closely, the voice belonged to Trudy. She was calling our names.

I looked at my phone. It was 11:00 am. We'd slept through breakfast. Thankfully it was Sunday, and we weren't late for school. I grabbed Nina's locket as gently as I could from around her neck. I opened the door, and pretended there was a handle I was opening it with.

Trudy jumped. "I was wondering where you four were. Why are you up here?"

She didn't mention anything about Victor being mad.

"Ohh. We just thought it would be fun." I kept my answer short and sweet.

"Well you kids missed breakfast. I was starting lunch, and Joy actually noticed you weren't down here. She said she saw you come up here last night. She's such a nice girl."

I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Okay then, come down soon. Lunch will be ready shortly." Trudy gave me her motherly smile.

"Thanks, Trudy. We'll be down soon."

She nodded and left the attic.

I walked back in the room and gave Nina a nudge.

"Nina. We over slept. It's time for lunch."

She turned over, but kept her eyes shut. When I went to nudge her again, she pulled me down towards her, and kissed me.

"Good morning." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning." I smiled back.

Nina threw a pillow at Amber and Amber jolted awake thinking it was Mick. She proceeded to nail him in the face with her fluffy pink pillow. Mick jumped awake, and hit her back. Then as if they communicated through telekinesis, Amber and Mick bombed Nina and I, and we fell back on the mattress.

We had a good, old fashion pillow fight for another 10 minutes until we couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. We all fell onto the mattress and Mick spoke up.

"Alright guys. I'm starving. Let's go downstairs now."

We gathered our belonging and made our way down to our rooms. I unlocked Nina and Amber's room and told them to lock it from the inside and come down as soon as they were ready. They nodded in agreement, and they shut the door. I heard a _click _and I went downstairs to get ready.

"Hey Fabian. Can I talk to you?" Mick sounded nervous.

"Sure, Mick. What's up?"

"The stuff Amber told me… About-" He looked around to see if anyone was around. "Is it true?" He finished his sentence and looked at me willing me to say no.

"Yeah. It's true." I looked down.

Mick gave a small sigh that sounded like a whimper. He smoothed his already flat hair. "I'm going to shower."

Now that Mick knew, it would be a blessing and a curse. Now we could have one more person to help protect Nina, everyone now for that matter. But it would also mean that now he was going to be targeted by Joy. It was only a matter of time before she tried to pull something on us too.

I waited in our room for Mick to finish showering, then I jumped in as fast as I could. I wanted to get back to Nina and Amber. I just hated leaving them after what happened.

When I was done, I put on grey sweatpants, a thermal A&F long sleeve tee and my house shoes. Mick had on shorts and a t-shirt even though it was 35 degrees outside.

We walked upstairs to get the girls. I texted Nina to let us in, she opened the door and both girls were wearing similar clothes as me. Nina looked like she had been crying.

"Nina. What's wrong?" I grabbed her hand.

"I found this on my bed when we came out of the bathroom." She handed me the note.

_So now Mick knows our little secret? The more the merrier! I have plenty of time to get rid of all of you. I'm always watching._

I read the note, and looked at Amber who was sitting next to Mick Indian style on her bed. She didn't look to happy.

"Guys, it's all going to be alright. I promise you nothing is going to happen. I'll make sure of it." I squeezed Nina's hand, and I got a faint squeeze back.

As if on cue, Trudy called us for lunch. Mick spoke up.

"Act like nothing is out of the ordinary. I know it's hard, but that's the only way. Stay together, and don't talk to her. No matter what. Sibuna." Mick put his hand over his right eye.

This made us laugh at the gesture. It was nice of Mick to try and lighten the mood. I gave him a pat on the back, and we walked downstairs. As soon as we got into the common room, Joy was sitting there. Almost as if she'd been waiting for us.

* * *

**Things are heating up! What will happen next? Chapter 12 coming soon!**

**Thanks for reviewing, so please, please, please keep it coming!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! More drama coming in later chapter.**

**Thank you SOOO much for almost 60 reviews!**

**This is really short!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Amber's POV*

I grabbed Mick's hand at the sight of that stupid witch. She tried to kill me last night! And I thought we were friends. Look how that turned out. We all went straight to the table blending into the conversation. It was something about Mr. Winkler and an assignment the history club had due.

"Look at the beautiful couples. Did you have a make out session last night?" Jerome got a kick out of making fun of us.

"Yeah. Did you see any aliens up there? WOOO!" Alfie lifted himself off his chair to listen in.

"No and no. Nothing happened last night. We just thought it would be cool to spend the night up there." I gave them my award winning smile, and everyone went back to there food.

There was a small food fight, but as soon as we were done, we ran to Fabian and Mick's room to discuss a plan.

"Obviously, she found us."

"Way to state the obvious, Amber." Fabian said this with his half smile.

I rolled my eyes. WWVBD? I thought to myself. VICTORIA BECKHAM WOULD NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS! I freaked out in my head, then took a deep breath out loud.

"Let's just stick with our original plan. Does down here sound good for tonight?" Nina addressed us.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So then what should we do today?" Mick said through a bite of banana.

"Let's just go on as normal so no one expects anything." Fabian held Nina's hand, so I grabbed Mick's.

I thought of the most brilliant idea! "I have an idea! Nina, let's have a fashion show for the guys! We can bring all our new stuff down here, and model out into the common room!" I was jumping up and down with excitement.

Nina huffed. "Okay, Amber. Whatever makes you happy."

I jumped off the bed and ran upstairs. Mick came after me, and Nina stayed with Fabian while he locked his door.

I gathered all my stuff, and Nina's and met them halfway down the steps. Mick locked the door and ran after me. I threw Nina's things at her.

"Fabian. Open the door! My arms are going to fall off!"

Fabian unlocked the door and I shooed them off into the common room. We got our clothes on and did our best model walk, and pose! Mick turned his iPod on to "Fashion" by Lady GaGa (I made him buy it). We did this until we had one outfit left each. When we turned into the guy's room, Joy was standing over our new clothes with a pair of scissors.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nina was jacked.

Joy jumped at Nina's voice.

I ran and got the guys. "Joy's in your room! She was trying to cut up all our clothes!" If anyone ever did such a thing, I would sue.

When we got back, Nina and Joy were just starring at each other.

"JOY! GET OUT!" The harshness in Fabian's voice even frightened me.

Joy walked to the door, turned around and just starred. "This is only the beginning." She ran out of the room, up the stairs, and slammed her door closed.

I ran to examine the damage to my stuff.

"She didn't do anything to them. We must have caught her right before she did it! Thank goodness!" I hugged my clothes.

Nina spoke up. "She told me that this was only the beginning. And that we would be sorry."

I hugged Nina, but she didn't seem upset.

"I'm so fed up with this! I don't know who she's working for, or what she's even doing, for that matter! I want her gone. NOW!"

That's when Nina broke down. Fabian wrapped his hands around her waist, and let her cry.

_Great!_, I thought_. Only two weeks and five days!_ I rolled my eyes at my sarcastic thought.

*Nina's POV*

I am so sick of this! It's only been a day and a half and I'm completely done! Fabian let me cry for a good 5 minutes until it was all out. Mick and Amber sat on his bed, and waited quietly.

"Nina, it's going to be okay. I know I sound like a broken record, but really. We'll get through this.' Fabian rubbed my back.

I finally pulled myself together, and looked up. Fabian gave me his smile and blushed a little.

"Thanks guys." I looked at the three other people in the room. "You're going through this too. I know I'm not the only one it's affecting."

Amber gave me a hug, and Mick messed up my hair. We walked out of the room as a unit, and went to the common room. All was quiet, but I knew that it could only mean one thing. The calm before the storm.

* * *

**There you go! The next chapter is kinda slow, but it's leading up to something big. What is it? Keep checking for chapter 13!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! This is a chapter that is still the calm before the storm. Just wait, it's coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Mick's POV*

A week went by and nothing happened. Everything was calm in the house. Almost as if everyone was quiet and moving, living rather, in slow motion. We went to school, ate meals, did our homework…well sometimes. On weekends, we left the house as often as we could. Amber would plan picnic and make us peanut butter sandwiches. Nina would make cookies, and I'd grab a bag of chips from the cupboard. Then we'd walk around campus. Anything to get away.

Don't get me wrong, we still took precautions. We always locked the doors, checked behind furniture, and we _never_ left anyone by themselves. We kept ties with all the other Anubis house members, but usually stayed as "Sibuna."

We switched rooms every night. We'd go from Nina and Amber's room, to the attic, to Fabian and I's room. We thankfully didn't have to worry about Victor. He was long gone. Trudy was the new house master, and a much better one I may add. We didn't talk about Victor. There was no need to . He was gone, and we were happy.

On this particular day, everyone in "Sibuna" was extra happy. Joy hadn't tried to pull anything in over a week. Only one week left, and we were free from her evil plans.

"Party tonight in our room! It's the 'one week left' celebration!" Amber hugged me as she said this to Nina, Fabian, and I. It was already five in the afternoon, so I guessed that meant the "party" was starting in a few minutes.

Nina was actually laughing, and Fabian was playing his guitar. I was lying on Amber's bed throwing a football up into the air and catching it. Amber was dancing around the room.

"If we're this happy with one week left, just imagine in seven days!" Fabian put down his guitar, and tackled Nina onto the bed. She was laughing hysterically.

Amber spoke up. "Mick, come with me to get chips and some sodas."

"Sure, Babes." I put the football down and grabbed Amber's hand. Before we left the room, I threw a sock at Fabian's head. Him and Nina were nose nuzzling. I looked at Amber and she made a face, but I knew if it were her and I she would be completely fine with it.

After we left, we heard the door lock, and we went to get the stuff. When we went to the kitchen, we heard Joy out in the hallway.

"I know I only have a week left. Believe me, I'm trying. They know what I'm trying to do, so they never leave each other's sides, and the doors are always locked. I know, I know. I'm still going with my original plans. Out." Joy hung up the phone and left the house.

Amber stuck her tongue out to the empty hallway where Joy was just standing.

"Come on Amber. Just ignore the witch. There's only a week left." I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked back upstairs with our party supplies.

The door opened, and we walked in. We had our little party, and everyone was happy, but I could still tell that Amber was nervous from hearing Joy's phone conversation.

I rubbed her back. It's okay. Really. Just don't think about it."

She nodded.

We were staying in the girl's room tonight, so we all got comfy and listened to Nina's iPod.

"I am so glad this is almost over!" Nina was still smiling. All three of us smiled too.

"I hate to be the party pooper, but we've got lessons in the morning, and it's already midnight." Fabian blushed knowing that he was a little bit of a dork.

"Really mate?" I spoke first. I gave a small laugh.

"Fine, you win we'll stay up!"

"Yay!" Nina and Amber jumped up. They were still giddy about "one more week!"

After an hour, we all settled down. The girls put sweats on, and Fabian and I pulled out our stuff that we kept up here. We even had stuff up in the attic.

"Night guys. Six more days tomorrow."

Nina gave a light "woo-hoo", and then we fell asleep.

* * *

**Too calm, right? That's what i thought. Lokk out for Chapter 14!**

**PLEASEEEE REVIEW! I love reading them!**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! What happens next? Read on to find out. You might be shocked! **

**This is getting back into the drama...sorry the last couple of chapters were boring!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Mick's POV*

I woke up the next morning wrapped around Amber. She was breathing on my neck, and holding my hand. I rubbed my eyes still tired. There was a small amount of light flooding in through the window. I turned over and looked at the clock. It said 7:30. School started in an hour.

"Guys, wake up! We have to get ready for school!" I threw a pillow at Nina and Fabian who were snuggled together. Fabian jumped, and Nina just groaned. I then proceeded to tickle Amber. She freaked out and grabbed my shirt and nearly threw me off the bed.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Boo!" Amber reached out her hand, and I grabbed it. I snuggled towards her. We laid in bed for another few minutes.

"Okay. We better get ready." Nina said in a very tired voice. She got out of the bed and went to the door. That was a sign for Amber to come with her so they wouldn't be alone. When they were gone, I spoke.

"Six more days, Mate." I pointed at Fabian and smiled.

He laughed and got out of bed. I did the same. We gathered our things and we waited for the girls to be done in the bathroom. When they came out, I told Fabian he could go first and I'd wait outside the door.

The girls quickly got dressed so they could open their door and there would be a connection between us. Amber had her iPod on and we were singing very badly to some rap song. When Fabian was done, I took a quick shower, and got dressed in the washroom. When I came out, Nina and Fabian were ready to go, and Ams was still doing her hair.

"Amber, you almost ready?" I tried not to sound annoyed.

"Done!" Amber unplugged her flat iron and finished herself off with an over sized head band.

We linked arms and went downstairs. Nina spoke up.

"Amber! I forgot. We have to go to the drama room so we can get our costumes from the play! I'll have to get breakfast at school!"

"Alright. I'll get a bagel and coffee from the café." Amber grabbed her sequin bag.

"Hey I'll come too. Mick, you just want to get something from school?" Fabian turned around and looked at me questioningly.

"Nah. I'll eat something here. You guys go, nobody else is here. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Nina gave a look of surprise and Amber played with her hair.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at school in fifteen minutes." After that they all left.

The thing with my meals is that I _have_ to eat something that Trudy made. She always either had muffins or some kind of fresh pastry ready for us. I walked into the kitchen, and there was a huge plate of vanilla cupcakes with chocolate icing. Those are my absolute favorite, and I was going to dig right in. I set four on a plate, got a huge glass of cold milk, and sat at the table. I unwrapped the paper from the cakes and shoved them in my mouth. I downed the milk, and had the plate in the sink in four minutes.

When I went to get my bag from the hallway and leave, my stomach dropped. I grabbed it and winced in pain. I laid on the couch thinking it was just from inhaling my food. It did it again, but this time it felt like a million knives being stabbed into my upped left side. I went to call someone, but I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and endured the pain the best I could.

*Amber's POV*

It had been twenty minutes, and I still hadn't seen Mick. I was beginning to worry, so I found Nina and Fabian at their lockers.

"Have you seen Mick?" I was close to tears.

"No. We thought he was with you."

All our eyes went from concern to fear to complete terror.

"Oh, Nina. What if she got him? What if he's dead?" I grabbed Nina's arm, and she hugged me tight.

"It's alright, Amber. We need to stay calm, and get back to the house." Nina unlocked my hands from around her waist.

"Come on guys." Fabian was already half way to the door in concern for his best friend.

We basically ran through campus, and I almost broke my heals twice. I wasn't completely worried about that at the moment, though. When we got to the house, I whipped the door open and yelled. "MICK? WHERE ARE YOU? MICK!"

I heard him groan from the common room. I ran over and hugged him, crying. Nina and Fabian ran in as well.

"Mick what happened?" Fabian was leaning over him waiting for the answer to his question.

"The cupcakes on the counter. I ate a bunch, and I feel like I'm being stabbed." Mick pointed to an empty counter. There was nothing there. Mick became concerned. "They were there two seconds ago."

Mick turned a horrid shade of green. Fabian grabbed a garbage can just in time. Mick puked. Nina came in from the kitchen with a note. It was sitting where the cupcakes had been. It held only two words.

_Told ya._

Mick looked at it and puked again. This time, he just about passed out. Nina had a cold wash cloth on his head.

"Food poisoning. He should be fine in a day or two." Nina said to Fabian who was sitting across from a very sick looking Mick. Then she came over to where I had been standing during the whole scene. "Amber. Are you okay?" Nina put a hand on my shoulder.

I was furious. I could only say one word. "Joy."

Nina and Fabian looked up. There were still six more days. This wasn't over yet.

* * *

**Oh boy! Drama is back! Chapter 15 is coming soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =)**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! This is a pretty good one, so enjoy! Chapter 16 won't be up until Friday. I will be at a friend's house. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

I paced back and forth in my room. We were staying in here for the night. The girls were upstairs getting their pajamas on. Mick was asleep, still recovering from the rancid cupcakes. For the first time in Mick's life, he wasn't always eating. Amber was enjoying playing nurse and caring for her sick patient. She would bring him Saltine's and water. He was just starting to get his appetite back. After that, we made sure we were in the kitchen the _entire_ time Trudy was cooking making sure Joy didn't put rat poison in it.

I chewed on my finger nails until they hurt. I looked down, and there was nothing left to them. Just little nubs. Just then, Nina and Amber walked in. Amber went over to Mick's bed, pulled the covers back, and slipped in. She nuzzled up against him, and he put an arm around her.

Nina looked at me. She could tell something was wrong. "Hey, hey." She grabbed my arm. "Are you okay?" Her bright blue eyes held fear in them.

I was the only one that Joy hadn't targeted yet. I had been a nervous wreck ever since Mick's poisoning. "Y-y-yeah. I'm fine." I sat on the bed, and Nina came over. I put my head on her small little shoulder. She rubbed my back.

"Fabian. It's all going to be okay. We were too laid back with Mick. We only have four days left, and then it's done." She rubbed small circles on my back.

"I know, but the things she did to all of you. They were so sneaky. Not expected. I guess I'm just worried. I'll be fine though. Go to bed." I took my head of her shoulder that must have ached by now.

Nina gave me a kiss and got under the covers. I listened until her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. I still paced, and kept hearing things outside the door. I hadn't been that jumpy since I was five and thought there were monsters in the closet.

Eventually I settled down and crawled into the bed next to Nina. I put my arm around her and she cuddled into me.

"Better?" She whispered.

"Mmhhm." Then I fell asleep.

The next morning, we all woke up extra early to watch Trudy cook. We got ready as always. We were silent from being up so early and going to bed so late. We went to school, came home, did our work, ate dinner, and went up to the attic.

"Three more days." Mick was happy and eating again.

We'd all give a small woo-hoo, but still not fully content with the she devil in the house.

We repeated this for the remaining three days. For the final night, we were in Mick and I's room. We were actually having a good time and celebrating when we heard a knock at the door. I opened it, not thinking anything of it, but I quickly regretted it. Joy stormed in, and stood there. Nina, Amber, and I shot daggers at her.

"What do _you_ want." I could tell Amber wasn't in the mood.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning, and I wanted to say my _goodbyes_." Joy looked at us with absolutely no fear, regret, or sadness.

"Bye." Amber was closing the door on her. She turned around. "All her bags are in the hall, so I think she's legit. Maybe we can actually shower privately tomorrow morning!" Amber got all excited, and jumped on Mick's bed.

It was already late, so we all crawled into bed. I stroked Nina's hair I was about to fall asleep, until Mick spoke.

"Hey guys. One more night."

I smiled, and fell asleep.

*Nina's POV*

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. This was it! I smoothed my jungle hair, and stretched. The sensation to relieve myself hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't want to wake Amber, so I looked outside. I didn't take any notice to the fact that the door was unlocked. Joy's things were gone, so I assumed it would be safe. I tip toed up to Fabian's sleeping body.

"I'm going potty." I said this playfully, but he must have been really asleep.

Before I left the room, Mick and Amber woke up. Amber jumped up and down and nearly knocked me over. Mick ruffled his hair.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Fabian's still asleep, so I thought I'd just let him be."

"Sounds good. I'm hungry." There's the real Mick.

Amber followed us out, and I looked back once more at Fabian's sleeping body. I did my business, and returned to the room not five minutes later to see the most unexpected person leaning over Fabian.

I gasped. "JOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Saying "goodbye" to Fabey." She had the most evil look on her face.

Fabian was still not awake. I ran over to him. He wasn't breathing.

"Somebody help! Oh my God. Somebody, please! Amber, Mick, Trudy, Patricia, ANYBODY! Oh my God! Joy what the hell did you do?" I had tears streaming down my face.

Amber and Mick walked in. Patricia was out in the hall. I shook Fabian hoping he would wake up. Hoping this wasn't it.

"Someone call 911!"

Amber pulled out her pink Razor, and told the receiver what was going on.

"Yes. He's not breathing. Please hurry! Oh, please, please hurry. House of Anubis on the campus! Please hurry!"

Just then, Joy darted out of the room. Patricia grabbed her, and held her tight. I never thought Patricia would choose me over Joy, but I can see why she should when Fabian was… I turned back to the blue looking Fabian.

I shook him once more. I turned around hearing Patricia scream. Joy pulled out a knife, and ran out of the house. Mick used his track abilities to run and catch her. The door was open, so I had a straight view of the front lawn. Joy's parents conveniently pulled up, and Mick told them what happened still holding her back. Of course they didn't believe him, because I could see Joy was fake crying and kept giving a look of confusion. The whole time, I was holding Fabian's hand, and Amber was sitting next to me, crying as well.

"Please Fabian. Wake up."

Just then, the ambulance, a fire truck, and a cop car pulled up. Mick told the police why he was holding Joy. They took her to the station for further questioning.

The paramedics came in and immediately intubated Fabian.

I kissed his hand. "I love you. Please wake up." I followed them out to the ambulance still in my night clothes. I went to climb into the truck, but a paramedic stopped me.

"I'm sorry, Miss. We're going to have to ask you to stay. Where is your guardian?"

Mara spoke. "She's at the grocery store. She should be back any minute."

"We have a cop on the way, and he will drive her to the hospital. We ask that she brings no one."

He hopped into the ambulance, slammed the door, and it drove away with its sirens blaring. I looked around the area. We had drawn a crowd of students. Joy's parents were still in shock, and my house mates were scattered all over. I fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"Fabian."

Jerome came from wherever he was and scooped me up. I hung on to him but it was nothing like my Fabian. He placed me on the couch, and Amber sat next to my shaking body.

"Fabian."

* * *

**Will Fabian live or die? Chapter 16 will tell all! =)**

**Please, please, please review! =) Thanks to all that do! If i get alot of reviews, i might start writing another story... =)**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! Sorry i left you guys hangin'! But here it is! Read on!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Mara's POV*

Nina laid on the couch sobbing for about 20 minutes. She was curled into a ball and was shaking. Eventually, she threw up from dry heaving. After that, Amber got her some water to calm her down. She finally fell asleep after that.

The cop, whose name was Officer Montel came through the door.

Patricia took control. "Hello. Umm Trudy, our house mother, should be here any second."

As if on cue, Trudy pulled up. She came into the house cheery as usual until she saw all our sad faces and the officer.

"What's going on?" Trudy dropped the bags filled with food. Ironically enough, Fabian's favorite food, mac and cheese, fell out.

The officer told her everything, and everyone was crying softly. Even Jerome and Alfie were quiet. Trudy began to cry, and asked where Nina was.

"She's here Trudy. We finally got her to calm down." Amber was still sitting next to Nina's sleeping body.

"Dearies, I have to go to the hospital. You stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Trudy rushed out of the house, not wasting time to put on her coat, and left us to deal with the sadness on our own.

We didn't attend our lessons. We all sat around in the common room surrounding Nina. Amber was sitting at the edge of the couch where her friend was laying. Mick was sitting in the armchair with his arms folded. He hadn't said a word. Patricia and I sat on the smaller couch. Not wanting to look the other in the eyes. Jerome was sitting on the floor, and Alfie was in the lounge chair. No one spoke. Just sat and listened to the silence.

Hours must have gone by, because we heard Trudy fumbling with the keys. We all jumped out of our seats and opened the door. Trudy was flooded with questions. She shooed us off and went towards Nina.

"Nina, dear." She patted Nina on the cheek. She woke up. "Nina, it's okay. Fabian…he's, he's alive. He's in intensive care. He had a small pulse that no one could hear without a stethoscope. Right now, he's still not awake, but he's alive. That's all they'd tell me."

Nina turned over signaling that the conversation was over. We went back to our rooms, but Nina, Amber, and Mick stayed in the common room.

*Amber's POV*

I watched as everyone left the room. I went over to Nina and rubbed her back. She began to cry again and spoke for the first time since she fell asleep.

"I'm going to find that stupid witch wherever she is. In prison, or at her house, or wherever the hell she is. And I'm going to kill her. I hate that stupid, stupid girl…"

Nina got up and started to punch items in the room. The couch was the easiest to hit, so she stuck with that. Finally, Mick grabbed her arms, and hugged her tight. I joined them. We cried. Cried for Fabian, cried for ourselves, cried for what we'd been through. We just needed a good cry.

Finally, we all settled down, and Mick carried Nina to our room. He laid her down in her bed, and she grabbed a shirt of Fabian's that was still in here from the other night. I sat down next to her. Mick made his way over to my bed and sat down. I got Nina a warm washcloth and dabbed her face. After a while, she fell asleep with Fabian's shirt in her arms, so Mick and I left the room.

*Patricia's POV*

I couldn't believe Joy did such a horrible thing. I was in utter shock. But I knew I had to stay strong for everyone in the house.

Five days went by, and the house was never so quiet for so long. Nothing happened. Just a lot of sitting and crying. No one went to school. We ate meals in silence. Two chairs were always empty. Fabian's and Nina's.

Jerome or Mick would carry Nina back and forth from her room to the couch. If she had to use the washroom, Amber would help her up, and lead her there. Mara or Amber would cut up fruit and give it to Nina. She would only eat a bite or two, then leave it there to brown. She would cry herself to sleep every night. Amber would sit there with her. Most of the time, she slept. That's what everyone did, mostly.

Trudy would come from the hospital with news everyday. Fabian still hadn't woken up, and we weren't allowed to go until he did. He had his good and bad days, but was making progress. They had him breathing on his own within three days. They found that the poison was a narcotic of some sort. They wouldn't tell us exactly what it was, because it was illegal all around the world.

We were also informed by Officer Montel that Joy was being held in the state jail. She had admitted to poisoning Fabian. She would be in there for fifty plus years for possession of the narcotic, and attempted murder.

The sixth day finally came, and Trudy came back from the hospital.

"Nina, honey? Can I talk to you?" Trudy walked up to her with caution.

Nina didn't respond, but Trudy spoke anyway. "Fabian woke up. He was asking for you. Would you like to go visit?"

Nina jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs. She was back in three minutes. She was wearing A&F tight fit sweats, a grey top, boots, and a ponytail. Nina grabbed her coat, and ran out the door. I watched as a tiny smile popped onto her face as she opened the door to the car.

She was finally going to get to see her love. Jerome came and put his arm around my waist. I looked out the window again, and smiled for Nina. She was starting to grow on me.

* * *

**They will finally be reunited! Yay! Chapter 17 coming soon! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please review some more! PLEASE!**

**I might write another story...**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17!

**I want to say a huge thank you to everyone! 99 reviews! i never thought this story would be such a big hit! Special thanks to MidnightMoon2 and ohsostrange. Your reviews rocked! I have an idea for a new story, but probably won't start it until this one is over. Thanks you guys!**

**Here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I ran to the car as fast I could. I had thrown an outfit together in a new record of four seconds. I was down the stairs already out of breath from running. Right now, I was regretting not running cross country. I wanted to be at that hospital _now_.

When we got to the van, I realized I was smiling for the first time since Joy poisoned Fabian. After thinking that, I wiped the smile off my face. I turned the radio on trying to make it pass the time. Fabian and I's song came on, _Right Time_. It was so perfect to be hearing that song. I sang along in my head. I hated when it finally came to an end.

The ride to the hospital took ten minutes, yet it seemed like a million years. Every turn in the road seemed to take an hour, and the straight pieces of road were at least one hundred years.

Trudy spoke up when we finally got to the grounds. "Nina. Fabian, he's, he's hooked up to a lot of machines. I just didn't want you going in and expecting normal Fabian." She looked at me with compassionate eyes.

"Okay. Thank you, Trudy." I gave her a weak half smile. I had already prepared myself for the absolute worst. I turned to look out the window.

Trudy went around the parking lot at least four times. I was getting irritated knowing that Fabe was in there waiting, and I was driving around in circles. She finally found a spot large enough for our van. I hopped out of my seat. I felt like I had cinder blocks tied to my ankles. I couldn't get into the building fast enough.

When I got to the receptionist, she gave me a look, then saw Trudy come in after me.

"Ahh. You must be here to see Mr. Rutter. He's down the hall in room 304." She gave me a smile and I took off down the corridor.

I got to his door and went to open it. Suddenly, I felt nervous. Trudy came up sensing my mood change.

"Honey, he's still Fabian. Go on." She gave me a hug, and I opened the large hospital door. I heard a big beeping machine and saw tubes and wires everywhere.

I was scared, but then I laid my eyes on my Fabian. He looked so…broken. His skin was pale, almost grey looking, and he breathed slowly. The machines were monitoring his breathing, his heart, blood pressure, and other major organs. He was resting his eyes until he heard me walk up to him.

"Nina." His voice was barely a whisper. He gave me the best smile he could.

"Fabian." I started laughing and crying. "Fabian." I wrapped my shaking hands around his neck and kissed him hard.

He kissed me back. "Hey. It's okay." He wiped my tears. I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my cheek. "I'm okay. I know it looks bad, but I'm ten times better than I was. Now that you're here, I'm perfect." His voice was still a raspy whisper.

I hugged him tight and kissed him again holding his cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We sat like that until Trudy came in.

"Nina, I have some good news. The doctor said that Fabian is well enough for you to stay here tonight. Would you like that?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Trudy."

"Not a problem at all." She left the room then to leave us alone.

By that time, it was five in the evening, and for the first time in six days, I was hungry. My stomach growled obnoxiously. I tried to ignore it, not wanting to leave Fabian's side, not even for a second. Unfortunately, he noticed.

"Go, I'll be fine. Really." He nudged me towards the door.

I decided to let him win, just because he was sick, though. "I'll be right back."

I closed the door, and found the cafeteria. It smelled like turkey and mashed potatoes. I decided I didn't have enough time for that so I got a turkey pita with lettuce, tomato, mayo and pickles, fries with ketchup and a green tea. I scarfed it down not wasting any time to taste it. I ran back to the room and opened the door quietly. When I entered, Fabian was sleeping. He looked a lot better from the last time I saw him. His face held the tiniest bit of color, but nothing remarkably different. I found a bag sitting on the bed side table with a small note attached to it.

_Nina,_

_Here's what you'll need for the night. Amber put it together, so I would expect something sparkely. Have a good night._

_Trudy. _

I opened the bag and found a pajama top similar to Amber's large pink one. Mine was blue though and very cute, may I add. She also packed a brush, toothbrush, socks, underclothes, and things for tomorrow.

I decided I'd change into my night shirt while Fabian slept. I went into the small, chrome hospital bathroom, and made do with the space I didn't have. When I came out, Fabian was awake.

He scooted over in his bed and patted the empty space. I snuggled towards him. My head fell to his pathetic hospital pillow and I covered myself with the white comforter. I realized that everything in the room was white. Hospitals were so depressing.

Our hands held each other tightly. Our legs twisted together. We stared breathing easily. After hours of this, we fell asleep both in total bliss.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 18 might not be up tomorrow due to the fact that i haven't wriiten it yet, but it will be up shortly!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews!**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! This isn't the best, but the sole purpose is to show Fabian's side of the story!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! This is absolutely incredible to me! A special thanks to channyseason2. Your review was awesome! Thanks everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

It was the next day when Trudy came back to the hospital. After she had left Nina's overnight bag in Fabian's room, she left for the house. When she got home, everyone was sitting in the common room, quiet as always.

Amber noticed that Nina wasn't there. "Trudy, where's Nina at?"

"Nina stayed at the hospital with Fabian for the night. She'll be home in the morning. I would appreciate it if you didn't bombard her with questions. Even though Fabian is doing better, it is still an emotional time for them both." Trudy took her coat off and went to her room.

Everyone nodded and decided that it was a good time to go to bed.

Trudy walked into Fabian's room with a box of danishes and coffees. She thought they'd enjoy something other than hospital food for a change. When she walked in, she smiled at the two kids laying on the bed.

Nina and Fabian were cuddled together both with half smiles on their faces. Trudy put the breakfast on the table and decided to leave them alone and run some errands. When she left, she closed the door quietly, but not quietly enough.

*Fabian's POV*

I woke up to someone leaving my room. I assumed it was a nurse or Trudy. It was about the time one of them would come. I had gotten used to the reoccurring doctors and nurses. The sound of the beeping from all the machines I was hooked up to were nothing out of the ordinary anymore. I smelled the danishes and realized that it was Trudy who had stopped by. I had gotten myself ready for another day of sitting and waiting, then I remembered who was next to me.

I looked down to see Nina still sound asleep. She was holding onto my hand for dear life. She had a half smile on her face. I hugged her tight, and looked around the white room. This story would play over and over in mind like a video camera. The images of Joy came back into my mind.

_I was in a light sleep, Nina by my side, when I heard the creak of Mick and I's bedroom door opening slowly. I looked towards the window to see the faintest bit of light. It must have been about 6:30. When my eyes turned back to the direction of the door, I came face to face with the person I was almost expecting. Joy was standing there. She looked like she had been crying, or something of that nature._

"_J-Joy. I thought you were leaving." I tried not to sound scared. I held onto Nina tighter and looked over to Mick and Amber; sound asleep. _

"_I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye." With that, she shoved a needle up my arm and squeezed something through my veins. I winced in pain. "I'm sorry Fabian. I didn't want it to come to this. But if I can't have you, no one can. Goodb…" That was the last thing I remembered. I squeezed Nina's hand one last time, and drifted off._

When I brought myself out of the nightmarish thought, Nina was beginning to wake up. I hugged her tighter. She looked up and saw that I was tense.

"What's wrong?" Her face went from happiness to concern.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about_ it_." I gave her a "you know what I mean look", and she dropped it instantly.

I covered her with our blanket and kissed her. She kissed me back. Just then, Trudy walked in.

"Good morning you two. I trust you slept well?" Trudy gave us a look, and we nodded. She sat in the leather chair next to the bed.

"Nina, I hate to bring this to an end, but we'll have to be getting back to the house. Everyone has been there alone, and Fabian is still in need of some tests and things."

Nina nodded sadly. She got out of the bed and went to change her clothes. Trudy spoke to me.

"The doctor said you'd be clear to leave in two days. I thought we'd keep it a secret from Nina. I think it will make her very happy." Trudy smiled hugely and gave me a squeeze.

"I know it makes me very happy." I pulled myself up into a sitting position still feeling sluggish. Trudy helped adjust the pillows.

Nina came out of the bathroom wearing skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, boots, and my favorite leather jacket. "I found it in the bag Amber packed." She had a smile on her face.

"It looks very nice on you." I laughed at her when she did a model walk with the goofiest face I had ever seen. That was my Nina. Always happy and full of life. She came over to the bed and sat down next to me. We started making jokes about the time we did this, and the time we did that until Trudy interrupted.

"Nina, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we must be getting back to the house."

"Alright, Trudy. I'll meet you at the van?" Nina held my hand tighter. I could tell she didn't want to go back to the house.

"Take your time." Trudy left and shut the door behind her.

Nina turned to look at me. "When will you be coming home?"

I didn't want to tell her the good news, so I lied. "Two weeks. Minimum." I gave my best sad face, but I was grinning ear to ear on the inside. I hated lying to Nina. She was already saddened enough as it was. But I knew it was for her well being.

"Try to get better faster. I hate being there without you. I love you." Nina wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I love you too, Nines. But please don't cry. I'll be home really soon. Okay?"

She nodded and we kissed. We pulled away and stared at each other until Nina stood up. She grabbed my hand and kissed me one last time. "See you in two weeks."

"Yeah…" She walked to the door and I watched as she turned around and gave me a smile. Nina walked out of the room and closed the door. Two more days, and she would be the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

**There you have it! I know it was a little slow. The next one is too, but it's leading up to something HUGE! Chapter 19 coming soon!**

**Once again thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Another slow chapter, but you know what's coming up... =)**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I never thought so many people would like this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! **

* * *

*Jerome's POV*

We were all sitting in the common room in our pajamas as usual when we heard the van pull up. It was a Saturday, so we didn't have to worry about skipping our lessons today. Amber jumped out of her chair dropping her fashion magazine in the process. She ran to the door. Nina walked in with a sad but satisfied look.

"Nines! I missed you! How is Fabian?"

"Amber!" Mara gave her a look.

"Oh. My bad. Sorry." Amber flipped her hair and looked down.

"No it's fine. He's doing okay. He can't come home for another two weeks, thought." Nina put her over night bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to go upstairs and…do…something." Nina searched for something she could do upstairs, but just walked up quietly and closed the door.

Just then, Trudy came in all bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Trudy, why are you all happy?" I was sensing a secret in her smile.

"Well, Fabian gets to come home in two days!"

We must have all looked confused. Even Mara, the brainiac had a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, well the doctors told us the real day, but we thought it would be a nice surprise for Nina if Fabian was home when she came downstairs. We told her two weeks. When really he's coming home on Monday!" Trudy told us smiling the entire time.

"And, I was thinking we could throw a small welcome back party. Nothing too large because Fabian is still really weak. It will be nice though. Don't tell Nina though."

We nodded telling Trudy we'd do no such thing. I didn't even want to ruin the moment, so that's saying something. After that, we all went back to our multiple activities. We all had a ton of school work to catch up on, and it wasn't going to do itself.

"I should go get Nina!" Before anyone could grab her, Amber was up the stairs and had already started pulling Nina down the stairs.

"Amm-ber. I don't want to do school work! I want to go back upstairs." Nina had her head cocked back and was whining profusely.

"Too late! Now sit!" Amber pushed her into a chair. We all looked at Nina. She looked very tired. Almost aged from the past week.

Of course, Amber had to do something stupid. "Nina, is Fabian doing well?"

"Amber!" We all screamed in unison. Amber leaned back and gave us puppy dog eyes.

"No guys, it's okay. Fabian he's doing all right. He doesn't really look like Fabian. He's really pale. No blush on his cheeks. But I'm just glad he's alive." Nina got upset, and Amber gave her a hug.

"Nina, it's okay. Fabian will be just fine." Patricia patted Nina's arm.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate everything." Nina gave us a smile.

*Amber's POV*

After that, we all went to our school work. We decided to start with French just to get it over with. I never understood why they made us take French. It was totally dumb.

I brought myself out of my thoughts when Mara started reading the passage. Mick left and made a b-line for the kitchen. No matter what we were doing, he needed food. He came back with a huge bowl of fruit. I laughed, and thought of a plan.

"Nina, how would you like to help me plan a welcome back party for Fabian?" Everyone gave me a look thinking I was going to tell her the truth. "I mean since we have two weeks, we can wait a while, but it will be fun." Everyone gave a sigh of relief. I gave a look as to say "I'm not _that_ stupid".

Nina simply nodded.

After a few French assignments, everyone got bored, and dispersed to their rooms. I followed Nina to our room.

Nina turned to me, and spoke. "Amber, I miss him." She began to cry. I ran over and gave her a hug. I didn't even care that she was getting mascara all over my new shirt.

"Shh. Nina, don't cry. It's not good for wrinkles."

I heard her snort as if she was laughing. Nina picked her head up from my shoulder.

"I'm going to bed." She got under the covers still wearing Fabian's leather jacket I had packed her.

"Nina, it's only three in the after noon. I could do your hair or your nails!"

"No thanks Amber. I appreciate it, but I'm not up to that." Nina turned over, and after a few minutes, her breathing evened out.

I hated keeping the secret from her. The poor girl was completely distraught. I knew in a few days she would be happy though. My lips were locked for this one. One, because I couldn't wait to see Nina's reaction when Fabian came through the front door. Two, because I couldn't wait to plan the party!

* * *

**There you have it! It's way to calm...drama? i think so! Chapter 20 coming soon!**

**REVIEW SOME MORE! THANK YOUUU!**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Fabian is coming home! YAY! But who actually thought i'd keep it drama free? =)**

**Once again, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! A special thanks to sparksfly16 for always reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Amber's POV*

After Nina fell asleep, I ran down to the common room and called a meeting.

"Attention everyone. This is operation "Welcome back Fabian". We have to get everything planned for the party so we are ready. Nina really needs this."

"I'll make a banner and some decorations." Mara spoke from behind a huge history textbook.

"Good." I smiled at her.

"Boo, we can do food and drinks. Patricia, you can be in charge of music. Jerome, Alfie." I looked at the two boys wrestling on the floor. "Just stay out of the way."

They looked up, shrugged, and went back to Stupid Land. Population: 2.

"Alright. We have a day and a half. Get busy! Oh, and don't let Nina find out!"

Mara and Patricia ran upstairs to their room. Mara had huge sheets of paper to make the banner. She was really artistic like that. Patricia took to her laptop to make a rockin' playlist. While they did that, Mick and I went to the kitchen to see what we had.

Two bags of chips, a two liter of soda, and a bag of skittles. We were going to have to make do with what we had and what we had was pathetic. Then I remembered Nina's cookie recipe. She would always make them for our picnics. Better yet, they were Fabian's favorite.

I ran around the kitchen happy to know that the party wouldn't be a total flop. I gathered the ingredients, and put on my pink apron. The recipe was simple, but Nina added extra flour. These cookies were to die for.

I baked three batched and stored them, with the rest of the food in the pantry. After that, I went up to Mara and Patricia's room. The banner was drying, and the playlist was burnt onto a CD.

When I looked at the clock, it was 9:00. I didn't realize how long it took to bake cookies. I felt myself yawn.

"Good night, Boo! I'm going to bed!"

"Night, Babes." I kissed Mick goodnight and went to my room.

Nina was still asleep. I couldn't wait until Monday! Romeo meets his Juliet!

When I woke up the next morning, I knew I had a lot of work to be done for tomorrow. I unwrapped myself from the covers, and went to tinkle. When I came out of the washroom, I heard Trudy on the phone.

"Yes, that would be just perfect. Okay. 11:30? Great. Thank you very much." Trudy realized I was standing above her. "Amber, great news! Fabian is coming home today!"

I nearly fell over! There was so much to do! We had to decorate, set up the music, and get the food ready. On top of that, I had to do my hair, makeup, get dressed and do my nails all within... I stopped my thoughts to look at the clock …An hour and a half!

I answered Trudy quickly. "YAY!" Then I ran to Patricia and Mara's room. They were both still asleep. I picked up some dirty clothes that had been left on the floor and smacked them hard.

"AMBER! What are you doing?" Patricia rolled over and gave me devil eyes.

"Fabian isn't coming home tomorrow! He's coming home today! In less than two hours! Get up and ready, and bring the party things to the common room! NOW!"

I left the room assuming they were getting up. I went through the same scene with Mick, Jerome, and Alfie. They all got up and ready. We met in the common room 45 minutes later.

I came down in the purple dress I had bought when we went to town so many weeks ago. "Alright troops. Mara, but your decorations up. Patricia set your things up, Mick put the food out! I'm going to go get Nina."

Everyone scattered around the room, and I went to get Nina ready for Fabian.

When I walked in the room, Nina was in her bed writing in her diary. When she saw me, she put it away and sat up.

"Nina, this is a very special day! Get ready!"

"Amber, I don't want to!"

"Too bad!" I pulled Nina off the bed and sat her down at my vanity. I straightened her long curly hair, and put on some blush, mascara, and lip gloss. After that, I told her to put the romper on. But she wouldn't.

"Amber, what is this about?" She gave me an annoyed look.

"I already told you that silly. It's a surprise! Now put it on!"

Nina gave up and did as she was told. I finished it off with the fedora. "Now stay in here until I call for you."

"I wasn't planning on leaving in the first place." Nina thumped onto her bed.

I left the room and looked over the railing into the common room. "Very nice everyone! Mick, when will Trudy be back?"

"She left twenty minutes ago, so she should be back any second."

I walked down the steps, and looked out the window to see Trudy pull up. Fabian was in the passenger side. "They're here! Everyone, places!"

The house, minus Nina, stood in front of the door. Fabian walked in slowly with Trudy helping him from behind. He was wearing sweat pants, tennis shoes, and a blue long sleeve thermal.

"Hi guys." Fabian smiled and waved at us.

"Good to see you mate!" Mick hugged his roomie, and everyone gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Through the greetings, Fabian spoke again. "Where's Nina?"

"She's upstairs. I'm going to call her down now!" I was so excited! "Ready everyone?" My house mates nodded and lined up next to the stairs.

"NNNIIINNNNAAAAAA! Get your butt down here! NOW!" I screamed with all I had.

Nina opened the door to come downstairs. "Amber, I don't wan- Fabian!"

Nina ran down the stairs and hugged Fabian.

"Hey, beautiful." Nina had her hands around Fabian's neck, and Fabian had his hands around her waist. They had their foreheads pressed together and were staring at each other lovingly.

By that point, we were all crying. Everyone was home, safe and sound. We were a family again.

Fabian and Nina walked to the common room. I turned on the TV. The news was on. We all watched in horror. What started out as an amazing day, suddenly took a turn for the worst.

* * *

**There you have it! What could they have seen on TV? Keep checking in for Chapter 20!**

**BTW: I thought of another story idea, so look out for that in the next few days to a week! (Whenever i finish this story!)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep it up.. THANKS!**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! What did they see on the news? Read on!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for 151 reviews! My eyes bulge every time i see that! THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

I had finally gotten to come home from the hospital. My house mates had thrown me a welcome back party, and best of all, I was with Nina again. After I was welcomed into the house, we went into the common room. I was feeling a little nasty, so I sat on the big lumpy couch. Nina was next to me in a heartbeat. She held my hand, and we enjoyed the togetherness. Amber turned on the TV, and the most unexpected thing happened. There was a video of the state jail, and Joy's mug shot. The reporter spoke.

_Earlier today, a young incarcerated female escaped from the state prison. Joy Mercer, a former resident of Anubis House on the campus of the prestigious boarding school in Liverpool was convicted for possession of drugs, and attempted murder of a fellow housemate. Mercer was out of her cell when she pulled a gun from an officer. She shot two and wounded a third. Mercer escaped from the jail moments later. She still hasn't been found. A search party is underway. If you have any information on this developing stor-_

Amber turned the TV off.

"Oh my God." Nina looked around the room. Every single person's jaws were on the floor. We had never expected this.

"Lock the doors and windows! Lock the cellar door, and no body leave the house!" Trudy was running around like a crazy person. Who could blame her? Mick, Jerome, and Alfie ran through the house locking all the doors. Mick pushed the grandfather clock in front of the cellar door, just in case. Jerome locked the front door, and pushed the large antique mirror in front of it. While Alfie locked all the windows.

All the girls, as well as myself, stayed in the common room. We just sat there, completely shocked.

Nina gave a sarcastic laugh. "I knew it was too good to be true! She's never going to stop!"

"It's going to be alright, Nina. Now that I'm home, we're all together. She won't be able to get all of us. We're locked in and she's locked out." I gave her a hug.

Just then, the phone rang. Trudy went to answer it. "Hello? Yes, we saw it. Fabian _is_ home. Alright. I will be sure to let the children know. Thank you, Eric." Trudy turned to look at our worried faces. "That was Mr. Sweet. He wanted to make sure Fabian was home. The entire school is on a code red lock down. No one leaves, and no one comes. They've got police at all the entrances, and the K9 unit walking the grounds."

We all breathed a half sigh of relief.

"Can we all sleep down here tonight? I don't want to be by myself." Amber said in a sing-songish kind of voice. She rocked back and forth on her toes.

"I think that's a good idea. I call the couch!" I raised my hand trying to lighten the mood. I didn't want to go through anything like that again. Though it seemed that history was repeating itself.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Nina got up to leave. "Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise." She gave me her beautiful smile.

After a few minutes, Nina came back with a plate of her amazing chocolate chip cookies.

"Nina! How did you know we made those?" Amber seemed upset.

"I can smell from upstairs you know." She sat the plate down, and everyone dug in.

It was like old times. When there was nothing to worry about. Just small things like what Trudy was making for dinner, or what we'd watch on TV. This was how I liked it. After a few hours of talking, truth or dare, and Jersey Shore, which Nina found on Pay-per-view, I could feel my energy high coming to an end.

Nina noticed my droopy eye lids. "I'll get some blankets. Do all of you want to go get pillows and things?"

"Sure. Be back shortly." Mick grabbed Amber, and the rest followed.

"I'll go get our things." Nina left the room.

I was so happy to be back home. To be back to my best friends, and the girl of my dreams. Nina came back moments later with our things. She had changed out of her romper and fedora, and now sported sweats and a tank top, and big fluffy slippers.

"Let's get cozy." She laid down next to me. All the others came back in the room. We all felt safe and sound crowded together with people we trusted. The warmth in the room quickly took its toll, and we drifted off to sleep.

It must have been a few hours later, because it was pitch black in the room. "Fabian! Fabian!" Nina stood over me.

"W-what is it?" I rubbed my eyes.

"I woke up to use the bathroom, I saw something on the window. When I went to see what it was, I realized it was a note. It said: _You think you're so safe in there. Well guess what? There's someone in there that isn't who they say they are. Good luck, you'll need it._"

"Oh God." I rubbed my forehead and pulled Nina tightly towards me. We looked around the room. Patricia, Jerome, Amber, Mick, Mara, and Alfie. One of our dearest friends was a trader. Someone who we thought we could trust was on Joy's side. We were no longer safe in the house.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Who could it be? Keep checking in for chapter 22!**

**There are only four chapters left in this story! =( I'm qite upset about! I will be starting another one shortly!**

**Please help me get 200 reviews on this story! That would make my day, and i will post a fic with all the reviewers names! (Either the last chapter or after that!) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you sooooo much!**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! Pretty intense! Read on!**

**I want to thank you again for all the reviews! 172! Can we get to 200? PLEASE! Once again thank you all for taking the time and telling me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I went into a light sleep. I kept hearing things that weren't actually real. Every time Fabian moved, I looked towards the windows and doors. I was so jumpy that even if I made a noise, I jumped. I couldn't believe this was happening again. This is what happens in sick twisted horror movies, not at a boarding school!

I was even more terrified that Joy was on the campus, and no one knew but Fabian and me. The scariest part was the fact that someone in this room was siding with Joy. Someone that we trusted wanted us dead. I had ruled out Mick and Amber, because they were on our side the entire time. Mara was so sweet, so I ruled her out. Alfie, Jerome and Patricia had no idea what was going on, so I didn't think it was them either. And like always, Trudy was clueless. I just couldn't think of who it could be. Everyone in the room was friends.

I must have fallen asleep eventually, because I woke up the next morning in Fabian's arms. I looked towards the window where Joy's note had been. Gone. It was replaced by a snow storm. It was coming down hard. There were at least four inches of snow on the ground already. I looked at the clock. It was still early, and I didn't feel like getting up. Everyone was still asleep so I turned towards Fabian.

"You awake?" I hated waking him up especially since he just got home, but I didn't want to be by myself.

"Kinda" He smiled with his eyes still closed, and hugged me really tight.

I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. _Bum bum bum bum bum bum_.

I started to fall back asleep when Amber woke up.

"Morning Nines! Awe you two look adorable!" She looked out the window. "Holy moly! Look at it! It's so pretty. Boo, we should go play in the snow! And make snow angels!" She shook Mick as hard as she could.

He groaned. "Amber, we can't leave the house, remember?"

"Oh yeaaaah. That stinks! I'm hungry!" Amber was full of energy this morning.

Fabian breathed out heavily as if laughing at Amber's hyperness. He stroked my hair, and turned towards me. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. I'll get you something. What do you want?"

"Are there any of your cookies left?" He gave me a smile.

"Yeah. I'll get us some." I kissed him, and left the common room. Mick was making eggs. A whole dozen may I add. I was hoping he was going to share. Amber was making bagels, and I smelled bacon baking in the oven.

"I still can't believe you bake bacon! Fry it!" I grabbed the cookies, two glasses of milk, and was out of the kitchen before they responded.

Amber yelled after me. "I can't believe you fry it!"

I just gave her a smile and kept walking.

When I got back, Fabian sat up and took his plate. "Thank you, cutie."

"No problem, Babe." I sat next to him. We fed each other cookies, and were actually laughing. I had nearly forgotten what was going on when my phone buzzed on the coffee table. I grabbed it and put it between Fabian and me.

_Don't you two look cozy. I'm always watching._

I looked at all the possible windows she could be at. No one was there. No figures, no shadows, just snow. Then I remembered someone was working for her. Patricia and Jerome were still cuddling, and Alfie and Mara were sound asleep. Someone would have had to given her my number.

"We have to call Mr. Sweet." I got up from the couch and dialed Mr. Sweet's number.

"Hello? Eric Sweet."

"Mr. Sweet, it's Nina Martin. Joy is on campus!" The line started to break up. "Mr Sweet, Joy is on-" Just then, the phone went dead, and all the lights went out. Amber screamed, and everyone else jumped from their positions. I ran back to Fabian and sat really close.

"This is not good.' Fabian had a sour look on his face.

The dark wasn't so bad now, but later, when the sun started to go down, it wasn't going to be like Candy Land in here. We spent the day doing absolutely nothing. We tried to do some of our missing work by using candles and flashlights. That got boring after a few hours, so we decided to take a break for lunch cold cut sandwiches for lunch. Trudy said we would have to use everything in the fridge or it would go bad.

We ate lunch, and played The Game of Life. Let me tell you. In America, that game would take us hours. Here, it only took us 45 minutes. These Brits really knew how to play a game. We were all laughing and having fun, but I kept checking the windows, and looking to see if anyone was texting. Fabian and I never left each other's sides.

After our speed round of Life, Jerome picked Monopoly, and that took a little longer. Then we resorted to Truth or Dare which was not fun. Everyone dared me to shove as many marshmallows as I could in my mouth. Of course I did it. I got thirteen.

Then Mick was dared to run around in his boxers, and Patricia was dared to draw a mustache on her face with permanent marker. Trudy told us dinner was ready, and we had sandwiches again. After that, I started to get scared because it was getting to be time to get to bed. I didn't want Joy or our very own betrayer to get us.

"Hey, let's sleep in my room tonight. Want to?" I pulled Fabian to the side making sure no one heard us.

"Sure. Let's do that. I want some alone time with you anyway." He put his forehead against mine, and we went upstairs.

I checked the room for anybody who may want to kill us, and I curled up next to Fabian. My iPod was playing Right Time. This moment was just perfect. It was only eight at night, but Fabian and I fell asleep enjoying the company of each other. It was nice and warm in the room, and the snow outside made it feel like a fairytale. I just wish we wouldn't have fallen asleep.

* * *

**What will happen next? Look out for chapter 23!**

**There are only three chapters left! I'm really upset! I've loved writing this story! Please review!**

**Look out for my next story!**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23! Why did Nina wish she hadn't fallen asleep? Read on!**

**THANK YOU FOR 185 REVIEWS! You guys don't know how much i truly appreciate it! We're almost to 200!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Joy's POV*

I watched from the window as everyone started going upstairs to bed. Nina and Fabian went to her room, Mick and Amber went to his room. Jerome and Alfie went to their room, and Patrician and Mara went to their room. I had been crouching in the bushes for twelve hours watching as guards passed me not realizing I was ten feet away. My hands were numb, I couldn't feel my face, and every inch of my body ached. I was ready to get the job done.

I called my assistant.

"Open the door."

I hung up the phone and waited until I heard them coming down the steps. I heard something being pushed out of the way, so I guessed they had barricaded the door. Stupid kids, thinking they can keep _me_ out. I waited until they opened the front door to emerge from my hiding place. As soon as I could see the inside of the house, I darted into the common room.

"I don't feel right doing this. These are my friends."

"Now, now silly. I already paid you! No turning back now!" I gave them a sarcastic smile and laugh. "Take me to the room."

My accomplice led me to where I wanted to go. Up the stairs and down the hall. I stood in front of the door, and listened in. It was quiet. I used the spare key, and let my self in.

I watched from the door way. My blood boiled at the sight of them. They were so happy, something I never had. Fabian had never done anything like that to me. He always seemed very awkward when I was around. Just then, Nina turned over and opened her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed loud enough for Fabian and I to hear. Fabian jumped and turned towards me. Revenge is sweet.

*Nina's POV*

My worst nightmare was now a reality. Joy stood but five feet from Fabian and I. We had no plan, no escape route, and no witnesses. Fabian put his arm around my waste. We sat up in my bed and watched Joy with wide eyes.

"Leave us alone, Joy! It's as simple as that!" Fabian tried not to sound scared, but I knew he was just like me.

"You see Fabes it's not that simple. I can't leave you alone until one of you feels what I felt when you left me. An eye for an eye, my dear." Joy was seriously creepy.

Luckily, I remembered that my cell phone was by my side under the covers. Amber's number was first on my contacts list. She was our only hope. I quickly typed something with one hand, under the covers, and not looking.

_Help, Amber! Joy is in our room! Don't let anyone else come up! She has a knife!_

If I texted Amber in the middle of the night, she knew it was serious.

I heard Mick's bedroom door fly open. There were muffled voices, but I made it out as Mick's. "Stay here, and don't move. I'm going to get help. Call the police!" He pounded on another door which was probably Jerome and Alfie's, and then again on another which I assumed was Trudy's.

Who I still assumed was Mick whipped the front door open and screamed for a police officer. They were still on campus. "HELLLLLPPP! ANYBODYYY! HELLLLPP!"

Joy looked back at Fabian and me. We were still frozen in the same position. My hands were sweaty, and my internal core was shaking like a leaf.

"It's now or never!" Joy had the most sick and twisted look on her face. Every single muscle was clenched tight. She held a knife by her side. She twisted it over and over in her grimy little hand.

Just then, Mara stood in the doorway. "Mara! Help!"

Mara didn't move. She looked upset, but not socked at the surprise visit from Joy. She just stood there and hung her head.

"Mara, how could you?" I had tears streaming down my face. Sweet, intelligent, innocent Mara was Joy's little helper. The last person I would have expected turned out to be the one. Mara of all people. I couldn't process this at all.

"I told you I had a little friend." Joy walked towards us slowly as if she was doing us a favor and putting it off until a later date. I heard sirens in the distance. I could only pray they'd make it before it was too late.

"I love you." Fabian whispered in my ear, and kissed the back of my neck. I squeezed his hand signaling I meant the same.

I knew if this was it, I couldn't leave it with a hand squeeze. "I love you more than anyone in the entire world, Fabian Rutter." I kissed him and I watched Joy roll her eyes.

"Please, Joy. Don't do this." Fabian said this and hung his head in defeat.

Joy just laughed and pulled the knife back. Mara turned around and covered her face. Fabian screamed and I hit Joy's hand as hard as I could. I closed my eyes and waited for it.

The knife went through my arm. Luckily, I hit her hard enough that she missed my stomach. I winced in pain as she pulled it from my arm. Fabian shoved her and she went flying backwards. I heard the door downstairs fly open, and footsteps pounding up the stairs. I looked down at my sheets that were being stained a crimson red. Fabian held a shirt over my wound.

"It's going to be okay. I promise you."

The police grabbed Mara from the doorway and put her in handcuffs. They went after Joy and tasered her. She went down, and they put her in handcuffs. Everything was getting fuzzy when I heard an officer talk into his walkie-talkie.

"We need an ambulance at the house. Stat."

I felt myself fall towards Fabian.

"Nina!" The last thing I remembered was him yelling my name.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming! I'm a girl of cliffhangers. =) Hope you liked it! Keep checking in for Chapter 24!**

**There's only 2 chapters left. =( PLEASE REVIEW! I'd still really love to get 200 reviews!**

**Keep your eyes open for my new story! I'm not sure the name because i haven't started it yet (i want to completely finish this one!) I will post it in my last chapter though! THANK YOU!**

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24! Read on!**

**OH MY GOODNESS! 205 REVIEWS! THIS IS ABOSOLUTLEY FANTASTIC! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I WILL BE PUTTING ALL THE NAMES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (The last chapter =()**

**This chapter is dedicated to channyseason2. Thanks for loving this story and reviewing as much as you have been! i really appreciate it! i hope you like my next story as much as this one! =)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I woke up in a white room. There was an IV in my arm, and a monitor beeped ever two seconds. I went to sit up, but quickly realized that was a bad idea. My right arm throbbed, and the pain shot up through my shoulder. I winced, and Fabian, who I had just realized was by my side, shot up. He must've been sleeping.

"Nina." Fabian looked me in the eyes.

"What happened?" I rubbed my forehead with my good hand.

"Nina, Joy stabbed you. Do you remember anything?" Fabian, I could tell, was hoping I hadn't forgotten him.

The memories of last night came rushing back. Joy, the knife, the police, Mara.

"Fabian, what about Mara?"

"They had to take her too. After you passed out, the ambulance came and brought you here. They had to do surgery on your arm. When Joy stabbed you, she cut a major artery. That's why you were bleeding so bad. You're okay, though. Everyone else is in the waiting room. Would you like to see them? Amber has been going nuts for a few hours now." He gave me a smile.

"Yeah, I'd like to see them, but what happened to Joy and Mara?" I laid back down on the white pillow.

"After they took Joy away, they took her back to jail. She's going to be in complete lockdown for the rest of her life. And Mara. She's going to be in there up for two years. Since she was working for Joy, they can't let her go just yet. After that, she won't be coming back to the house."

"So, is it over?"

"Yeah, Nines. It's over." I held my hand out to Fabian. He sat next to me, and we kissed. I was so glad that he was here with me right now. I was even happier that Joy was gone, and we could go back to the house and not have to worry about it any more.

After a few more minutes of glorious silence, I knew that Amber was probably about ready to explode. "Alright, bring her in." I gave Fabian a look.

"Are you sure?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"She'll probably go ballistic if she doesn't see me soon." I laughed. Not a fake laugh, but a real happy laugh.

"Be right back."

Fabian closed the door, and not thirty seconds later, I heard screaming down the corridor.

"NNNIIINNNAAAAA! NINA! NINA! NNNIIINNNAAAAA!" Amber raced into the room, and tackled my good side. "I missed you sooo much! I'm so glad you didn't die! I can't believe all this happened! Whoa, you need some moisturizer! Nothing a little lotion can't fix." Amber pulled out my favorite lotion from her Juicy bag.

"Amber! Slow down! I'm glad you missed me, but all this can wait!"

Amber sat down on the bed next to me while the rest of the house filed in. Fabian sat next me on the other. Trudy came in first. She practically ran over and hugged me tight. "How are you, Sweetie?"

"Doing better. Thanks, Trudy."

After that, Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, and Mick walked in.

"Hey guys." I waved at them.

"How you feeling, Nine?" Mick spoke first.

"Pretty good. Really hungry though!" My stomach growled, and everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I had no idea Mara was working for Joy. I thought they were both my friends." Patricia looked upset.

"It's okay, Patricia. It's not your fault." I touched her arm and gave her a smile.

Alfie and Jerome just said a basic "hey girl!" and started playing with the blinds.

After that, Alfie and Jerome volunteered to go get food. I could tell they didn't like hospitals. They came back ten minutes late with Chick-fil-A sandwiches, waffle fries, and chocolate milkshakes.

Once my food was in my belly, I thought of something. "When do I get to come home?" I took another drink of milkshake.

"The doctor said if I can learn how to dress your wound, then possibly tomorrow."

"Well get learning! I want to get out of here. It's so…sterile." Everyone laughed at my remark. I knew I was surrounded by my true family. I loved these guys, and they loved me.

Everyone went home after that except for Fabian.

"I'm staying. You were there for me, and I'm going to be here for you." He gave me his smile and blushed.

"Thanks, Fabian. That means a lot." He laid down next to me and we waited for tomorrow when we could go home and be together without having to worry about Victor, or Joy, or Mara. Just us.

*Fabian's POV*

The next day, the doctors cleared Nina to go home. Trudy easily learned how to change the bandages on Nina's arm. I road with her in the van back to the house. When we got there, Trudy took her bags upstairs. I put my hand on the small of her back leading her to her room. Everything was really quiet.

I opened the door and everyone jumped out. "SURPRISE! Welcome home!"

"Awe! Thanks guys! I'm glad to be back!" Nina was genuinely excited, I could tell.

Amber spoke up. "And Nina, we got you a new bedspread because yours was like totally covered in blood. I picked it out! Don't you love it?"

Amber moved to reveal a hot pink comforter.

"Thanks, Ams!" I gave her a smile and then whispered to Fabian. "We'll go to town and get a new one soon, right?"

He just smiled and nodded.

Trudy looked at her watch. "Ohh! Look at the time! I must be starting supper! Nina, I'm making your favorite! Cabbage and noodles."

"Thanks! I can't wait!" I sat down on my comforter, and my housemates sat around me. "Thanks guys, for everything. I'm so glad to be home."

"We're glad you're back." Patricia said nicely.

We spent our time making music videos in crazy costumes to different songs. I couldn't do much, so I mostly sat. First we did _Born This Way_ by Lady GaGa. Then we did _Kiss n' Tell _by Ke$ha. We ended with _DJ Got us Falling in Love_ by Usher. Everyone was wearing crazy costumes. Amber had a huge pink boa and monstrous sunglasses. Alfie and Jerome had jester's hats on. Mick was wearing one of our bath towels as a cape. Patricia was wearing a princess crown. Fabian had on my fedora, and I was wearing a hula skirt and coconut bra.

Trudy called us to dinner and we decided it would be appropriate to wear our costumes. She didn't ask what we were doing because Trudy probably heard us belting out a bunch of American songs.

We ate all laughing and having a good time. When we finished, I decided that we needed to have a giant sleepover in Amber and I's room. Our housemates went to get their things, and came back with pillows and blankets.

No matter what, I didn't want this day to end. Even though my arm was in a giant sling, and I had just been in the hospital, I was the happiest girl in the world. I was surrounded by all my friends, and the most amazing boyfriend I could ever imagine.

My iPod played in the background while we kept the fun going. Eventually, everything started to quiet down. I snuggled towards Fabian. My iPod was timed to go off in three minutes. As if it knew, Right Time came on. I listened as it came to an end. I looked around the room. Everyone was sleeping. I turned towards Fabian.

He put his arm around me, and kissed me. "You alright?"

I smiled in the dark. "I'm absolutely perfect."

* * *

**One chapter left! Chapter 25!**

**Thank you again for over 200 reviews! it means the world to me... it really does! THANK YOU! I can't say it enough! i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one which will be up tomorrow!**

**I will have the name of my next sory ready for tomorrow also!**

**THANKS!**

**xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25!**

**I just want to take a moment before you read the final chapter of Life is Never Boring to say thank you. I've really enjoyed wrtiting this story, reading all your reviews, and pulling out note cards in the middle of class to write down an idea. I am truly thankful for all your reviews and support. I am sad to see this story come to an end. I hate when i watch a show or read a book, and i feel like a know the characters on a personal level. While writing this, i felt that way. I hope you did as well. It was so fun writing and trying to make it funny, or sad, or surprising. Thanks once again for all the support. I hope you love this last chapter, and want the story to keep going. Maybe sometime in the future i will post a follow up chapter to this story just for fun. =) *wink wink***

**The name of my next story is Where is My Love? I hope you enjoy it!**

**I hope you enjoy one last time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

Days went by. It had never been calmer in Anubis house. It was like old times. Jerome and Alfie acting stupid, Amber and Mick being the lovebirds, Patricia being, well, Patricia, and Fabian and I loving life.

My arm healed quickly, and they were able to take the stitches out. I have this really cool looking scar. I tell everyone I got bit by a shark.

I few weeks later, the house got a new roommate. Her name was Julie. We never really became good friends. I already had all my friends in the house. Julie is a lot like Mara, though. Very quiet and intelligent. She's on the swim team, but that's all I really know about her.

We went through the rest of our sophomore year normally, and then junior year. Senior year started to fly by. First semester ended, and second semester went just as fast. We all walked to graduation together. The girls crying and the guys trying to act like they weren't sad we were all leaving soon.

Fabian was named valedictorian. He gave a great speech about Anubis house, all his friends, how life flew by at the school, and how he cherished every moment. I cried knowing that I would soon have to leave.

After Fabian's speech, Mr. Sweet said he had an announce.

"As of two days ago, the school will now be offering college classes. All seniors will have the opportunity to stay in their houses if that's what they so choose. Congratulations to the class of 2013."

Everyone took off their caps and threw them in the air. I grabbed Fabian who had a special white robe on and kissed him.

Everyone in the house stayed, of course. Those next four years flew by as well.

Amber and Mick stayed together. Patricia and Jerome had a rocky four years, but then decided to get married when the time came. Alfie and Julie had been going out for several months, and were happier then ever. As of Fabian and I, we are happily engaged. He proposed in the foyer under the tears of glass. The ring was gorgeous! A double bound diamond encrusted ring with a huge diamond set in gold. Of course, I said yes!

When we had but two days left of classes at our home in England, a now very old Mr. Sweet came to speak to Fabian and I. He had a cane, but was still wearing a bow tie.

"Mr. Rutter, Ms. Martin. On behalf of the school administrators and teachers, we would like to give you Anubis house and all that is inside. That includes the furniture, appliances, and bedding." Mr. Sweet handed us the deed to the house.

"Wow, Thank you, Mr. Sweet. This is amazing." Fabian shook his hand, and I gave him a light hug.

The school closed after we graduated college. The school buildings and boarding houses were being converted into offices and condos.

After classes were officially over, Fabian and I went back to our homes to retrieve the last of our personal belonging to bring them to Anubis house. We left the common room, dining room, and kitchen as they were. We also decided to leave Victor's study as it was. We didn't want to go through all his things. We were sure there would be things we didn't want to see. As for the bedroom, we let our friends stay as long as they needed to. One by one, people started to find there own places. Patricia and Jerome found a cute little townhouse. Mick and Amber built a ranch, and Alfie and Julie moved into a villa.

Mara had written me a letter telling me how sincerely sorry she was. She said she never wanted to be involved, but Joy bribed her with things that never came. I haven't and won't talk to her again.

As our last friends left, the house became quieter then ever. We looked at each other and smiled.

"This is home." I kissed Fabian and ran away signaling a session of tag. We were home. It had always been home. Even when things got bad, it was our place of security. It wasn't just a house, it was our home.

**5 Years Later…**

***Fabian's POV***

**I had just gotten home early from work. I was a lawyer. Nina and I were having all our friends over from Anubis house for a small get together. When I came through the door, Nina came downstairs from our bedroom carrying our latest arrival. Sarah Rutter. She had dark hair like mine, and had her mom's eyes.**

**"Look who's awake." Nina bounced our daughter up and down making funny faces.**

**Just then, Amber, our three year old daughter ran towards us from the kitchen. She looked very similar to her six month old sister.**

**"Hey doodle bug. How's my girl?" I scooped her up and threw her in the air.**

**Amber was wearing Nina's locket around her neck. "Daddy, when are all your friends coming?"**

**"They should be here any minute, sweetie."**

**I put her down, and she ran to the common room.**

**"How are you, mom?" I looked at Nina.**

**"Doing pretty good, dad." She laughed and we kissed.**

**Just then, we heard a knock on the door.**

**"They're here! They're here! They're here!" Amber opened the door to Amber and Mick.**

**"Nines! How are you?" Nina and Amber hugged from around Amber's baby bump.**

**Mick walked in carrying their four year old son Brandon. "Hey, Mate. How's life?"**

**"Awesome. Everything is great!" We did a "man hug", and waited for everyone else to arrive.**

**Amber had designed a fashion line, but then became a stay at home mom so Mick could pursue his sports career.**

**Next came Patricia and Jerome. They both carried a twin. Adam and Macie.**

**"Hey everyone! How is everything at Anubis house?" Jerome made his entrance, and went towards the common room.**

**"Hi everyone!" Patricia came in after him, and gave us a warmer greeting.**

**Patricia became a police interrogator while Jerome owned his own law firm.**

**Finally, Alfie made his entrance with his wife Julie and there three kids: two year old Cody, four year old Claire, and one year old Vinnie.**

**"Hey my peeps! Seen any aliens recently?" Alfie tried to say this without laughing, but we couldn't take him seriously.**

**Alfie had gotten a career writing gag books and Julie was a nurse.**

**"Good to see you mate." I patted him on the back, and we all walked to the common room.**

**It was nice to see everyone again. I still couldn't believe how fast life was going. Everyone had kids and was doing well. We sat and talked about the house, all the great memories, and Trudy. All the meals and nights in the attic. Then I remembered the music videos we made as sophomores. I pulled my laptop out, and we watched our younger selves making complete fools of ourselves.**

**Amber was acting like a princess, and Nina had a huge bandage on her arm. Mick and Patricia were having a great time. Jerome and Alfie were being, well, Jerome and Alfie. I watched myself watching Nina. God did I love her.**

**"Wow. That was great fun! It's so nice to be back." Mick looked around the room, and kissed Amber on the forehead.**

**"We are so happy you all could make it!" Nina pulled Amber onto her lap, and told her to give me a kiss.**

**Everyone awed, and we went back to our conversation. Our family was back in the house that we all once shared. It was so natural, like it was meant to be. If only we could stay like this forever, laughing and enjoying the company of each other. Like they say, your family is the people that at some points you want to kill, but know that they'll have a shoulder to cry on if needed.**

**As the afternoon turned to evening, our guests soon had to return home. Everyone had jobs and families to tend to.**

**"Oh! Bye, Nina! Call me!" Amber gave us all hugs.**

**"Hey mate, we'll have to do this again some time." Mick and I shared a hand shake, and they left carrying their son.**

**Alfie and Julie left next with their two older kids all running around the front lawn. "Thanks again for having us. Call if you see any aliens!"**

**"Bye Alfie! Thanks for coming!"**

**Julie smiled at us carrying their youngest with her.**

**Last to leave was Patricia and Jerome. Each had a twin. "We had such a great time! It brought back so many memories! Sibuna!" Patricia covered her right eye, and we did the same just for old times sake.**

**Jerome saluted, and we shared one last hug.**

**As we closed the door on our friends, we were sad to see them go, but knew we would never lose our friendship. Amber would be having their next child soon, and that would bring us together once more. No matter what, we would find an excuse to keep in touch.**

**Nina put the girls in bed while I cleaned the kitchen. When she came back down, we nestled into each other on the couch. I put my arm around her, and she put her head on my chest. No words were needed. The silence said it all. We sat and enjoyed all that we had with each other. I had married my true love, and I'm sure I speak the same for her when I say she did as well.**

**"I love you." She looked up and giving me her beautiful smile.**

**"I love you more." I returned the smile.**

**Ending the evening with a good night kiss, we settled into our perfect forever.**

**The End.**

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks again! REVIEW! (I will have all the reviewers names posted tomorrow! =))**

**I have the new story coming. I also have a few ideas for stories and songfics.**

**Love, **

**Elena xoxo**


	26. Reviewers!

To all of my reviewers! THANKS A MILLION!

HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever

channyseason2

Rockenweirdo

Jamienm3

Fabinahoa

Animallovermlc3276

EClarefan4ever

Hello Kitty 12345679

HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana

And-u-know-it

Idkmybffjill1919

Fabina 4ever

Dragonclaw11

Pandacat1bagillion

Purple389

Bookgirl39

samcabral

Angela1997

sparksfly16

Untilthemoonrises

Seddiegirl

Shadowangel9999

DarkBlueDiamond

Pink-strawberry-lemonade

ScarletGrace45

PinkBowsAndLove

Icecreamlover267

TheDodger55

ohsostrange

Dante Alighieri1308

Fabina4life

Fabinaisawesome

Jabberjaws101

Black Thoroughbred Filly

ILoveYouJerome

Anmapafi

Naru7

Charkey

rducky

motermouth28

chocolatelover12324567

xxaimalaxx

MidnightMoon2

Grace98

ThePenIsMighty

HOALUVER

RichmondSpidersFootball

booklover51089

rachim4

DayDream4all2bOK

KelAlannaCammieKate35353

KellyPNguyen

AryaandEragon1

Jakejake97

hannahpie45

musicluvv

MNM and GIR means FRENDZ 4EVA

cutemary102

name here please

Moondapple-or-Moonpelt

Love4Reading

dreamwriter-97

BeyondBirthdayLovJam

xxLove-Is-Adorablexx

New story coming soon! I'm going to shoot for this weekend. I like to have a few chapters done before I post and I only have the first one done… LOOK OUT! IT'S COMING! =)


	27. Chapter 27

Hey Everyone!

I was thinking today about all the ideas I have that are abased around this story. So I want your opinions. Should I continue with Life is Never Boring, or should it just be done?

My new story isn't really going anywhere. I'm going to finish it, but I'm missing writing this one. What should I do?

Please review and let me know!

xoxo

Elena =)


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28! Read on!**

**I forgot how much i actually liked this story! Thanks to all the readers who still love this story!**

**I will be writing both this and Where are my Love whenever i have time. Track and school will be ending soon and then i will have more time!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I pushed the full grocery cart out to our Suburban with Sarah in the seat and Amber riding on the front. We had just finished the banking and the shopping and now we were on our way back to Anubis house. I picked Sarah up out of the cart and put her in her car seat while Amber climbed in herself.

"Mommy, since we were sooo good, can we pleaaase get ice cream?" Amber batted her eye lashes and pouted with her faint accent. Wow. She was good. I have no idea how Amber Millington, now Campbell got to her, but they could be twins. Amber already knew what her favorite color was and what shoes looked good with what shirt. Fabian and I would just stand and stare remembering that she is only three.

I had to say yes especially with Sarah giving me her big blue eyes. Sarah, unlike Amber, was a very quiet child. She was content to lie in her crib for hours looking up at the ceiling.

"Sure, Ambs we'll get ice-"

My phone started ring. No one ever called me when I was out doing errands unless it was an emergency. I quickly checked the caller ID. Amber.

"Hello?"

"Nines…It's...Amber…I'm in….labor….Hospital..NOW!"

Uh oh. Amber was only thirty two weeks along which meant she was in premature labor.

"Amber. We'll be right there."

"Nina, hurry. We want you and Fabian to be the God parents." Amber was breathing heavy and talking loud.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." I put the car in drive and started down the road as fast as the law would let me.

"Thanks Nines." The line went dead and I quickly called Fabian.

I tapped on the steering wheel nervously. "Come on, come on. Pick up!"

"Hello? Rutter Law Offices."

"Fabian! It's Nina! Amber's in labor. We have to get to the hospital now!" I brushed a stray hair out of my face.

"I'm coming. I'll be there in ten minutes!" I could hear Fabian packing up his briefcase and locking his office door.

"Okay. I'll meet you there. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone again and drove to the house to get rid of the groceries and ask one of our neighbors to watch the girls.

As I walked back to the car, Amber ran over to me.

"Mommy, we didn't get ice cream." She gave me her puppy dog face. Right now, that couldn't get her anything.

"Honey, we'll get ice cream later. There's an emergency. Stay with Nancy and I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." I quickly gave her a kiss and a hug and climbed into the Suburban.

I made it to the hospital just as Fabian did.

"Hey. I just got off the phone with Mick. He's coming down now." Fabian and I hugged. No one told you how scary it would be when something could possibly go wrong. I could only imagine how Amber was feeling. She loved Brandon with all her heart. She never let anything happen to him and she made sure he had the best. As did Mick. Amber would do anything for her kids.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Mick came rushing out.

"Mick! Oh my gosh, how is she." I rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

"She's alright. We're trying to keep her calm and relaxed. We should probably get upstairs, though." Mick turned around and caught the elevator door before it closed.

Fabian was texting Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, and Julie on the way up. The ride took a total of thirty seconds, and then we were in the delivery ward. Mick went straight down a corridor to where Amber's room was. The hospital brought back so many memories of our high school years.

I shook my head to erase the memories and kept walking until Mick turned to the door and opened it slowly. "Amber, Nina and Fabian are here."

"Get them in here now!" Amber was obviously _not_ calm.

I ran over to her bed and gave her the biggest hug I could. Her stomach was attached to a bunch of monitors and she had machines monitoring hers and the baby's heart.

"She looked me straight in the eye and held onto my arms. "Nina, I'm so scared. What if-"

"I cut her off. "No what ifs. Everything is going to be fine. Perfectly and one hundred percent fine." I gave her a reassuring look.

Amber let go and touched her stomach. "We're not finding out what it is until it's born."

"Do you have any names picked out?" Fabian was trying to make small talk. For some reason, even though we had known Amber and Mick for forever, it was somewhat awkward.

Amber looked at Mick and back at me. "We were thinking Addison Myke for a girl, or Sebastian Cole for a boy."

"Nice." Those were the cutest names I'd ever heard!

Just then, a monitor started beeping in the background. Amber held her stomach and a nurse came running into the room. She checked the monitor and Amber's stats. "Mrs. Campbell, I think it's time."

"NO, NO, NO, NO! I'm not ready! It's not time yet! It's too early!" Amber started crying and Mick rushed to her side holding her hand the entire time.

Soon a doctor and another nurse came in and wheeled her away. The nurse came in again. "We'll let you two know how everything went when it happens. You can stay in the waiting room right outside the delivery room." She turned around and walked away quickly to catch up to Amber and Mick.

I turned around and Fabian hugged me close.

"Oh God, please let everything be okay." I still had my head in Fabian's shirt. I was praying quietly.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry." Fabian rubbed my back gently.

I wish the "don't" was in my mind, because all I _could_ do was worry.

* * *

**Oh my! You didn't think i'd leave it drama free, did you? Keep checking in for chapter 29!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to get 300 on this story! Thank you to everyone who has always reviewed! Keep it up! =) Thanks!**

**xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28! Read on!**

**First things first: i apologize deeply for my absence! School is finally over, and i am starting to pick up where i lef toff with my stories! I want to thank my loyal followers for still reading and reviewing! You guys rock!**

**I will be finishing both of my stories and hopefully starting some new ones.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Amber's POV*

The monitor started flipping out. I felt pressure in my stomach. This baby was coming whether we liked it or not.

I grabbed Mick's hand as the nurse told Nina and Fabian to leave. Another nurse and the doctor came in and they wheeled me out of the room, down a hall, and into another room.

They immediately prepped me to push, and told Mick to get ready.

"Alright, Amber. One the count of three, push. One. Two. THREE!" The nurse was looking at me with wide eyes and loud words.

"AHHHHHH!" I pushed as hard as I could. I could feel sweat dripping off of my forehead and my teeth were clenched together.

Mick squeezed my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You're doing great, Babes. Come on, one more."

"AHHHHH!" I gave one more good push, and that's when everything became a blur. The pressure in my stomach was gone. Mick ran over to the other side of the room. People were rushing around, and in the background I heard a small, little whimper.

The nurse held up the smallest little baby I've ever seen. "It's a girl, mommy!" After that, they took her in a ventilator to the NICU.

I have a girl. A precious little, Juicy Couture loving, mystery solving, one hundred percent beautiful little girl!

Mick came back over and grabbed my hand. By now, I had tears running down my face. "Is she alright? Is she breathing? Is she jus the most precious thing you've ever seen?" I kept rambling while Mick smoothed my hair and kissed me on the forehead.

"She's absolutely perfect. I love you babe." Mick and I hugged tight, laughed, and cried together. "I'm going to go talk to the others, okay?"

"Okay, make sure Nina gets to come back as soon as she can."

"Sure thing, Amber." Mick smiled at me and left the room.

*Nina's POV*

We waited and waited and waited. Just mere seconds felt like eternity. After they had wheeled Amber away to the delivery room, Fabian and I were told to wait in the waiting room. Fabian called Alfie and Julie, while I called Patricia and Jerome. I told them to pick Brandon up from day care and bring him to the hospital.

I couldn't help but worry about Amber and the baby. Every few minutes someone would come out of the "restricted" area, and our heads would whip that way. One time I nearly gave myself whiplash from being all jumpy.

After another fifteen minutes, Mick finally came through the doors. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

At first, I thought something happened, but then Mick looked up and smiled. "It's a girl. She's really tiny. Amber doesn't know that yet, but the doctors said she will probably be fine in a week or so. They are going to run some tests and make sure everything's good. As of now, everything is fine."

I took a huge sigh of relief and hugged Mick. "Thank God"

Brandon ran up to Mick and he swooped him up in a bear hug.

"DADDY! Where's mommy?" Brandon put his hands on Mick's shoulder and looked at him with his big blue eyes.

"She's in the room. Do you want to go see her?" Mick laughed at Brandon due to the fact that he was so much like Amber in high school.

"YEAH! Come on, come on, come on!" Brandon jumped down from Mick's arms, grabbed his hand and pulled as hard as he could towards the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Oh and Nina, Amber wants to see you too." Mick opened the door and led us down the hall to Amber's delivery room. Mick knocked and walked in to see Amber doing her make-up.

I gave her a look. "Really?"

"What? I can't stay looking disgusting for too long." She flipped her hair back and smiled at me.

I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. "Congratulations, mommy!"

"Thanks Nines!"

Brandon ran over to Amber and jumped on the bed. "MOOOMMMMY! Where have you been? Where's your fat? Did your baby come? What is it?"

Wow. Mini Amber.

"Haha, yeah Brandon, I had the baby. It's a very little girl named…" Amber gasped and looked at Mick. "Boo, what are we going to name her?"

"Well, you know what names we talked about. You pick." Mick walked over to the TV and turned on ESPN, then walked over to the chair next to Amber bed.

"Okay, well then I think I like… Evangeline Claire. Then we can call her Evee.! Don't you love it, Mick?" Amber was so excited!

"It's perfect, Ams,"

After that, I left to go see the others and tell the name. Then we walked down to the room where you can look in and see the babies. Evangeline was only three pounds and tiny! Like really tiny.

After that, we all went to our cars. Fabian and I went to pick up the girls then went home and ate dinner. After that, we settled down in the common room. Amber watched TV while Sarah bounced around in the bouncy seat.

Fabian got up from the couch and went upstairs to get his work stuff. After he was out of sight, there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was someone from the condos down the road, I opened the door with a smile.

My smile disappeared as I gasped. I closed the door as fast as I could. "FABIAN!"

* * *

**OMG! Look out for chapter 29!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews! SO, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! =)**

**xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30! Read on!**

**I am back! Huge sorries for being MIA for so long. I've been super busy like always, but am super super glad to be back and to find out there is a second season of HOA!**

**I hope all of you still follow my stories, and to maybe get more readers and reviewers, i'm going to start dedicating chapters to people!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emirox73!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I ran into the common room and grabbed the girls. I heard Fabian drop everything upstairs. His feet were pounding down the stairs. When he came into view, his eyes were wide and his face held a look of "what the hell?".

That look reminded me so much of high school. Whenever Victor was about to catch us in the act, or when Joy tortured us for weeks on end. The time when he was trying to ask me to prom. All our many moments from so many years ago. It seemed as though those days were gone. But in turn, were not. That look, as well as one of the problems, was back.

"It's…it's…" I was so dumbfounded about the person on our porch I could hardly speak.

"Nina who is it?" Fabian shook my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. A wave of concern had rushed over him.

"Mara." I gulped and Fabian processed the word in his head.

Now Fabian looked the same way I did. How in the world did she know we still lived here, and why was she out of jail?

"Okay. Let's just calm down. Go put the girls upstairs and I'll answer the door." Fabian pushed me towards the stairs and he went to the door.

"Mommy, who's at the door?" Amber looked up at me with her precious little face. To her, everyone that came to our house was good. They were all friends or neighbors. Never once did I have to explain why I wanted her in her room when someone was at the door.

"No one, sweetie. Just someone that needs to talk to mommy and daddy." I smiled to reassure her

I didn't want to miss a single second, so I rushed the girls into their rooms and ran back downstairs.

I looked down the stairs to see Mara standing in the mudroom and Fabian blocking the door. She looked pretty much the same as in high school. Her features were more grown up, of course, but she had a kind of old, worn look to her. I saw a few grey hairs, and there were bags under eyes. Prison can do that to you I guess.

"Hi." Mara had her head hung and she was playing with her skirt.

"What do you want?" Fabian now had his arms crossed and his face was in a hard looking position.

I walked quietly down the rest of the steps and stood behind him. Mara looked up and saw me for the first time.

"Nina, I-"

I wasn't in the mood for chit chat. "What do you want?"

Mara took a step back in surprise from my hostility. If she thought I was going to be like "Oh hey! You were working for the psycho that stabbed me! Come on in! Have some tea and meet my kids!" No. I never wanted to see this chick again. Let alone have her in my house!

"I, I just wanted to apologize in person for what I did. I knew it was wrong and I didn't want to do it, but Joy promised me money and I needed it for college, but she never delivered. I feel so awful about what I did. I'm so sorry, Nina."

I really didn't know what to say to her. I would never forgive her, and I wasn't exactly happy that she was here. Short, sweet, and to the point. "Thanks."

Fabian put his arm around me. "I think it would be best if you left now, Mara." Forceful; nice.

"Okay." Mara turned around and walked out the front door. Her head was hung, and a cab was waiting for her out front. I had a feeling that that would be the last time I ever saw Mara Jaffray.

"Well, that was…" I let the expression hang and looked and Fabian.

He gave me that same look from high school where his eyes were wide, his blush was the shade of a cherry and there was a look of fake excitement on his face. "Yeah."

I hugged him tight and he kissed me on the forehead. "I'm going to check on the girls."

As I walked up the stairs I noticed something that I had never seen before. The door to Victor's study was open. Fabian and I had never locked it, because the girls were so young and we didn't think anyone would be interested in going in there. I ran up the rest of the stairs. My eyes darted to the desk. There Amber sat, holding the coins with our names on them. I didn't know those wear upstairs. I was for sure that they were in the cellar which we boarded up ages ago.

I was really hoping Amber was too young to figure anything out. Yeah, she had my locket, but it only worked for me. She didn't know about the cellar or the attic, so we were safe there.

"Mommy, what are these?" I've got some explaining to do. To a three year old…

* * *

**Didn't really know how to continue this, but working on expanding the plots of both stories! Look out for chapter 31!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! You might get a chapter dedicated to you! THANKS YOUS! =)**

**xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31!**

**Hope you enjoy! I will be ending this story really oon. Thanks for all your support!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

My words were caught in my throat. I had no idea what to say. No idea what to think. Was it ever possible that those coins. Those dreaded coins hadn't been in the cellar all along? How could we have been so sure they were locked down below just like all of that dreaded high school memories. I looked at Fabian who was just as dumbfounded as I was. Not only did we not speak, I could see in Fabian's eyes the fear I felt inside me.

"Mommy? What are _these_?" Amber called me back to reality by tugging on my sleeve. She held her little hand out dropping one of the coins.

It fell to the floor bouncing around. I jumped back as if it were a snake at my feet. The one lonely coin came to a stop in a groove in the hardwood floor.

As I bent down to pick it up Fabian, who had been silent until now, spoke up. "Oh my God."

My head whipped around to look at Amber. Under her little pajama shirt, I saw the faint glow of my locket coming throw the worn material. I gasped and whipped my head back around to look at Fabian.

Amber's little lip started to tremble. I felt so bad for scaring her, but at this point, I was scared myself.

Luckily, Fabian realized I was in no condition to answer, or move, or blink, or breathe. "Amb, let's go get in bed okay Sweet pea?" He picked Amber up and ever so subtly, slipped the dimming locket over her head and put it on the desk. He carried her out the door and into the former girls quarters.

I was still in shock. I walked to the wall and slid down it, putting my head in my hands. How could this be happening? I thought I buried this a long time ago. I was in no position to be solving a mystery. I had a husband, a house, two beautiful girls. There was no way in hell I wanted to do this. Not again.

"Nina?" Fabian bent in front of me and lifted my chin."

"I don't wanna do this." I wasn't even upset. I was grown up now. I was in the position to know that something like this wasn't worth it.

"Okay, then we won't do anything." Fabian went over to where the coin had fallen in the floorboards, he stopped.

"What is it?" I got up and walked over to him."

"This isn't the only groove like this in the floor. Look, there are slots for each coin." Fabian put a coin in each groove and watched as nothing happened. "Hmm, maybe I'm losing my mind. I could have sworn it would do _something._

"Come on, let's just go to bed." I put my arm around Fabian's waist. We turned to the door, and just as we were about to close the door, we heard a creak from the far wall in Victor's office. "Well damn." I walked over to the passage way. It didn't seem deep. It was a very short hallway, no bigger than the front foyer.

I looked at Fabian and he motioned in front of himself. "After you."

I walked in, clearly not afraid of anything. I had almost been shot, I had been stabbed, my best friends had been tortured, and my husband had been poisoned. I wasn't scared of anything. Going through college, everyone thought I was boring when some of their best pranks failed, but hey, I had already seen it all.

So in I walked, and I was stopped when I turned the small corner. In front of me wasn't a dead body, or a tunnel, or Victor's ghost. It was Robert Frobisher-Smythe's family safe. "Get my locket!"

Fabian rushed out and ran quickly back in carrying the locket and shoving it in my hand. I placed the locket in the mold made specifically for it to sit. The giant door moaned as I pulled the handle. I wasn't prepared for what was sitting on the floor to ceiling shelves in the giant safe. Every single item taken from King Tut's tomb was sitting in my house

"Guess Victor was too caught up in becoming immortal to realize what was right under his nose." Fabian snickered and looked deeper into the safe.

All I could say was, "wow."

* * *

**There it is! Look out for chapter 32!**

**Thanks for your reviews! Continue to tell me what you think:)**

**xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey everyone. As many of you know I have not updated my House Of Anubis stories in quite some time. In all honesty I haven't watched the show a whole lot either. That being said it would be hard for me to update. I will not be continuing because of this. I want to thank you for all your reviews, though! I love reading them. If you are interested in reading a different type of story from me, I have just started a Pretty Little Liars story that I think you'll love! Thank you so much and please check out my new story!_


End file.
